What Do You Get When All the Main Guys Want 'Moine
by FallinAngelGirl
Summary: CHAPTER 11! What Do You Get When All the Main Guys Want Hermione? Well, to answer that question...You must read inside, Silly! I do NOT OWN..anything except the main plot. THIS  IS TRULY ORRIGNAL! YOU WON'T BE DISIPOINTED. COME ON R&R! AU by the way!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and AllI guess

**Chapter 1: "What!"**

**What Do You Get When All the Main Guys Want Hermione!?!?**

**A/N: I don't own anything...except for the main Plot...Also...there might be alot of O.O.C. (ouf of character) a lot...**

**Oh and P.S. Hermione is a lit-NO WAIT...I mean WAY O.O.C. she's is a little BIT DUMBER...but HEY! Haven't you guys ever heard of the saying: **

**_"Don't judge a book by its cover." !!!!_**

**Also...Sirius...is well...he's...well...HORNEY!!!! I'm sorry...reading other people's fanfiction story has made me think that back in HIS days he was a "Hot" guy to hang out with...-pppffff- AS IF...not that I'm saying that I HATE Sirius...just the thought makes me laugh..LOL**

* * *

**Summary:**

What do you get when:

1) All the guys….mainly:

A. Lucius Malfoy- The tall, SEXY, arrogant, and smirk man

B. Lord Voldermort- the darkest of them all...mawhaaa!

C. Harry Potter- the boy-who-wouldn't-die!...in Voldie's point of view

D. Draco Malfoy- the son of the "tall, sexy, arrogant, and smirk man"

E. Severus Snape- the potions professor and the serious man...

F. Ron Weasley- the red head

G. Remus Lupin- the Warewolf

H. Sirius Black- the horny guy...

Are after her, their Golden Trio Girl, their Gryffindor Princess, their Insufferable-Know-it-all, and their "filthy Little Mudblood"?

2) Well…READ AND FIND OUT

3) Reasons why they are all trying to capture Hermione's heart are because they love her!?! Or is it another reason? Well for those of you who want to know it's different for each of them.

Keep on reading and find out there reasons.

* * *

**Reasons for the Guys that want Hermione:**

Harry: Because he's her best friend and has secretly has a crush on her ever since first year.

Voldermort: Get her…you get Harry depressed and then Harry will feel lost and will have to kill himself because of it **(a/n: got that reason from **venusmercurysunev

**In the fanfiction story called "****Kidnapped")**

Severus: Believe he can have, for ONCE, have an actual intellect conversation with her in the future.

Remus: She accepted him being a werewolf…when she later got used to it.

Lucius: Wants to have her as a maid…and put her in her place. "_A mudblood doesn't deserve this kind of treatment," _in Lucius' POV.

Draco: Wants her to laugh at her even more…and make her life a MORE living hell.

Sirius: He just got back out of Azkaban! And when desperate times come to desperate measure…feels the need to get laid.

His plan is to:

1. Seduce her

2. Make her fall in love with him

3. Get laid

4. Keep her...for more? -shivers at thought-

I mean after all…he was the charmer in his time…at least that's what he thought!

Ron: felt a thud…WAIT—no that was when she put one of the heavy books on the library table for a little bit of "light" reading **(a/n: it's in the Chamber of Secrets...think back people)**. With Hermione's brain, she could help him with the homework and probably Ron could be able to build himself a time travel and go back to the Yule Time Ball and actually ask her INSTEAD of going with the other twin girl. **(a/n: Sad I know...but...look...it's soo...awwww -giggles-)**

**Now that, that is settled. Onward with the STORY!!!!**

* * *

Tonight was going to be the night that: Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldermort, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, were going to make Hermione fall in love with himself…or kidnap her, for some of the guys...I guess.

None of them knew that they were going to meet that fateful night, altogether.

All of the guys have been spying on Hermione for a chance to catch her alone, but has not succeeded, until now, mostly because she's a frickin' book worm and yeah... They all saw her sitting by the lake and _alone_. Each of them in their own hiding place. Hermione being oblivious to what was happening behind her, since she was in deep thought, didn't see any of their shadows and apparently neither did the men and boys of each other.

Funny how they all counted to three and jumped out, AT THE SAME TIME!!!!! And ended up in a circle with all of them in full view.

They all were shocked by each other that they for about 2 minutes forgetting about Hermione that was 10 feet away from their goals.

**Voldermort:** -who is fuming…especially since his three death eaters where there- Potter!?! -but more at _"the-boy-who-simply-wouldn't-die" _since he is...his nemesis (how ever you spell it).

**Harry:** -shock to see his enemy…but more pissed that his best friend was there- Ron!?!

**Ron:** -wondering why Draco was here he shouted:- Draco!?!

**Draco:** -pissed that his father was here- Father!?!

**Lucius:** -his faithfull friend was here…he was pissed at him- Severus!?!

**Severus:** -stun to see the man before him. The very man who was one of the people who tormented him in his younger years **(a/n: man can he hold a grudge..though I felt so bad when he got lifted from JAMES POTTER...I wanted to kill him...sorry moving on)**- Sirius!?!

**Sirius:** -surprise to see his moony friend here- Remus!?!

**Remus:** -opens his mouth with his index finger up in the air as if he came up with an idea, but lost it…since everyone had already said each others name he couldn't say anyone elses'- "dammit" –he muttered-

-All of these men where hissing each others

names with every hate in their entire fiber

of their being…even if their names

don't really make an "ssss" at the end of it.-

* * *

Hermione quickly jumped up and turned to face what was behind her moments ago. She was interested why all her friends…and enemies where here all at once. She was going to say something, but instead her head looked at the direction whenever one of the guys would say each others' name.

* * *

Finally Hermione spoke up once everyone had said each other names. "Uh," Hermione said. Feeling slightly out of place in this conversation. She shot her head up and had the most ridiculous smile you could ever see on her. "HERMIONE!!" Hermione said as her left hand was strait up as if waiting for her to be picked in class to answer a question. Everyone slowly looked at her as if she said something stupid, which she did…in their heads. Hermione looked at all their heads and softly giggled. They looked at her more weirdly before she spoke, "what?"

Harry and Ron looked at her and shaking their heads in a "well?" look.

**Hermione:** Well….you guys were all saying each other names and… -starts to shuffle her feat a little bit, while looking at the ground before shooting her head back up- I felt lonely. –puts on an innocently smile…hoping they would take her lame excuse-

Voldermort look at her and shook his head with a smug-ish look plastered on his face.

Harry look at her with one eyebrow arched all the way to his hair line.

Draco well…he gave her his known "Malfoy" smirk, mainly thinking how DUMB she looked right now…at the same time **_hot_**!

Lucius smirked thinking of how he was going to win this whole conversation and bring Hermione to clean his whole manner and etc.

Severus giving her a werid look to his know-it-all student, **(a/n: think of the look where in the first Harry Potter movie where Hermione is attacked in the girls bathroom AFTER the troll attacked and Snape, Quarrel (w/e you spell it), and McGonagall came in and when Hermione says that she was the one that let out the troll (which was a lie) and where Snape, in the back, giving her a "why?" look. Hehehe. ) **

Remus looked at her with a…bewildered look to it, but then gave her a warm smile.

Sirius gave her a sexy look (in his opinion).

Ron…well…he was being Ron and just scratched his head and blushed slightly because of Hermione's presence.

During all this strange looks that Hermione was receiving from all the guys there was dead silence, making Hermione quite uncomfortable than before.

**Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldermort, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black THINKING:** **_AWKRAWD!!!_**

**Hermione:** -having a puzzling look at her enemies and two best friends- "WHAT," -said in a soft tone…but easy for them to hear it.-

* * *

_**A/N: Alright please review…for me will you? Tell me what I should do next…I have a somewhat idea of what I should do…and I would appreciate if you ALSO gave me suggestions…I would love to put it in this here story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: LOL and Hermione's Scream!

**Again: I do not own Anything! EXCEPT THE MAIN PLOT! Also, if you guys haven't notice...there's a lot of O.O.C. in everyone Character...I beilive. **

**Now I would love to thank:**

_KilataraMutt:_ for the comment and I appreacite it. And If you think of any ideas sweetie tell me!

**And that goes for all of you! Think of any ideas...and I'll be happy to share the credit with you! Don't hesitate..Love ya (in a good way) and I hope you like this one...**

**In this one there's a little bit of a friendship in here... CAN YOU GUESS WHO WILL GET ALONG...MAYBE...BUT KEEP ON READING AND FIND OUT...OOOOOOO THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME...**

**In fact -pionts wand to myself- Love ya!!!**

**AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!**

**-is dead-**

**J.K. J.K. J.K...hmmmmm...has anybody else notice that, "J.K." it's the SAME Initials as J.K. Rowlings! FUNNY, BUT COOL!!!!!!!!!! Now I see I'm about to blabber...so enjoy the show!!!...but in this case, it's a STORY...but mostly it's a script...but a STORY...non-the-less**

**Audiance: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**

**Me: hmm...tough crowd...LOVE YA..**

**AND BEGIN THE STORY!!!!!**

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_**Hermione:** -having a puzzling look at her enemies and two best friends- "WHAT," -said in a soft tone…but easy for them to hear it.-_

* * *

**Hermione: **Well? Why are you guys all staring at me? –eyes widen- WAIT! Harry are we under attack!?! 

**Harry:** Oh no, no, no –shakes head vigorously- we're not under attack.

**Hermione:** -sighs in relief- phew….So then why are you guys are all here…looking -looks around- looking like we are about to kill each other.

**Harry:** -can't really say the reason he's there- well…I…um...we …-waves right index finger in the air in a full 360 degrees at points to everyone- we wre… umm….thinking—

**Hermione:** -with a confused look and a slightly titled head- Harry…I don't understand what you're saying. –looks at her other friend, Ron- Do you know Ron?

**Ron:** -turns bright red like his hair- ………….

**Hermione: **Ron? –deeps sigh and starts to get paranoid- Okay apparently my two best friends –points to them- can't even talk strait right now –mumbles- whichsomehowiI'mnotsurprised…soooo –shakes head- anybody care to enlighten me? Anyone?

**Voldermort:** My dear...

**Hermione:** –snaps her head to face the Dark Lord, eyes are now widen in fear and curiosity-

**Voldermort: **I was –puts hands on his chest- here because I wanted to talk to you. We never met before so how about now –with an evil grin-

**Hermione:** umm….can I back to you on that? –smiles-

**Voldermort:** of course my Gryffindor Princesssss –thinking- _got you._

**Harry and Ron: **-wide eyes that the Dark Lord is NOT killing their best friend-

**Hermione: **Sirius? -bewildered from looking at Sirius-

**Sirius: -**Sirius looks up at Hermione-

**Hermione: **Why are you dressed sooo…-starts to snap her fingers, and is stumped on finding the right word- umm…soo….-stops snapping her fingers- actually handsome for once.

**Sirius:** -gapping at her comment-

**Remus:** -put hand over his mouth to hide the grin and chuckling a little bit-

**Severus: **-tightens mouth to stop the smirk, but to no prevail-

**Draco:** -cough- Diss -cough-

**Harry and Ron: **-snickers-

**Lucius: **-is laughing- I am going to agree with you Miss Granger

**Hermone: -**looks at Lucius. He, for the first, time actually agreed with her-

**Lucius:** -turns to Sirius- I am curious Sirius as well…is to why are you dressed so…neat.

**Sirius: **-throws death glares to Lucius- it's none of your damn business –he snapped at Lucius-

**Lucius: **Well…if I remember correctly you mostly wore "handsome" clothing back in our younger years at Hogwarts whenever you were desperate and you would get—AHH! Sirius you dog! –starts to laugh at Sirius-

**Hermione: **-leans over to Ron who again begins to turn red and whisper in his ear- do you know what they're talking about? -understands what they are talking about...but is just trying to think of another reason-

**Voldermort: **-snickers-

**Remus: **Sirius…I thought you were over that old habit on that.

**Severus: **-is very amused- Apparently old habits never die quickly.

* * *

**Ron: **-being confused in this male talk- What?? 

**Harry: **-elbows Ron-

**Ron: **oww! -whispers- what was that for?

**Harry: **-rolls eyes and thinking- _is he really that dumb?_ Honestly Ron, are you that much of an idiot.

**Ron:** well…YES!! –has a proudly face that he ain't that smart-

**Harry:** -leans in and whispers in his ear- They are talking about Severus not having…you know.

**Ron:** -has a disgusting look **(a/n: think of it when he had slugs in his mouth in his second year)-** GROSS!!!!

**Harry:** -again rolls his eyes and thinking- _Even Hedwig is smarter than THIS! And she's a bloody BIRD!_

* * *

As Harry was thinking of reasons why he was friends with Ron and Ron still having that disgusting look on his face, the older men where now bickering at each other. 

**Voldermort: **I can't believe you, Lucius, Severus, and Draco! I certainly do not remember telling you men and boy to go chase down the Gryffindor Princess. –is fuming-

**Lucius, Severus, and Draco:** -put heads down in shame-

**Draco:** If I may ask lord...

**Voldermort**: -shags head to Draco- yesss...

**Draco:** What are you doing here?

**Voldermort**: -is silent for a few seconds, but has a expressionless look- That is beside the point

Now the three death eaters were now curious on why their Dark Lord was here.

There was a few seconds of silence. The only thing that could be heard was everyone's breathing and some noise from the back of them that were in the distance.

**

* * *

Hermione: **so…. 

**All of the guys:** -look at her-

**Hermione:** we already know why Sirius here –points to Sirius-

**Sirius:** -so whishing he was invisible right now-

**Hermione:** which by the way….EWWWWWW!! Honestly your Harry's godfather. And…. –starts rambling-

**All the guys, except Sirius: **-snickering from Hermione's lecture to Sirius:

**Hermione: **and you guys –waves hand at the other boys, Harry and Ron-

**Ron and Harry: -**holds breath-

**Hermione:** I want answers and I want it NOW!!!!!

Nobody moved. All the guys were waiting for the other to say their excuse not wanting their own planes to get foiled.

**Hermione:** -sighs- well, when you do think of something, which I'm sure you will, please tell me. Otherwise get yourself laid –phrase was mostly to Sirius-

**Sirius: **-stunned to know what Hermione knew what the guys were talking about earlier-

**Hermione:** get a girlfriend -directed the phrase to Ron because of seeing the blushes from the boy-

**Ron:** -puts a sad face on, but hides it when he puts his head down-

**Hermione: **or get out my way.

**All the boys: **-sigh-

**Hermione: **-feels a little bit sympathy for them- listen, I don't want this our to ruin our…relationship, if you want to put that way…but if you can't tell me what it is you're trying to do, then go bug someone else. –starts to walk away from the men-

**Ron:** WAIT, Hermione!! You can't just leave us can you? I mean—I think I deserve you! It's not fair –starts jumping up and down like a 4 year old boy who didn't get what he wanted-

**Hermione: -**eyes move fallow Ron's movement, up and down- you think _I_ deserve _YOU._ Please –sneers- I don't think I do, by the way your acting, you seem to be acting like Lord Voldermort as if he was a little kid at Christmas that didn't get a huge killing animal for him to play with.

**Lucius, Draco and Severus: **-thinking- _interesting she isn't afraid to say our Dark Lord's name...hmmm_

**Voldermort: **Hey!

**Hermione: **-looks at him- what?

**Voldermort: **my name, -hands on hips- it's supposed to strike the fear the hearts of sailors everywhere!

**Everyone:** -thinking- _so he does watches TV!_

**Hermione: **okay somebody has been watching way too much TV!

**Voldermort:** -ignoring her last comment while crosses arms over his chest- oh and by the way…

**Hermione: **-softly- what?

**Voldermort: **I…don't celebrate Christmas…I'm Jewish… -a little bit awkward of saying it-

**Hermione: **Oooo…oops…sorry. Forgive me? –with a smile-

**Voldermort:** -shrugs- I guess. Just next time remember it's Hanukah.

**Hermione: **-nods and whispers, but he can easily hear it- I'll remember it next time. –smiles-

**Remus: **Hermione! –eyebrow is up-

**Hermione: **-is a little bit paranoid with yelling her name- what….-drawled out-

**Sirius: **Do…you…

**Harry: **have…any…

**Ron: **idea…

**Remus: **on…who…

**Severus: **you…were…

**Draco: **talking…

**Lucius:** to.

**All the guys, except Voldermort:** WELL!!!!

**Hermione:** -looks over at Voldermort- …yes

**All the guys, except Voldermort: **-faints- THUD! –falls flat on their backs-

* * *

**Voldermort: **well...that's...sad...I'm ashamed to call them my Death eaters 

**Hermione: **-shakes head at the boys that have fallen. and whispers to herself- Oh how the mighty have fallen.

**Voldermort: **-heard her comment and chuckles- right you are my dear

**Hermione: **-looks at him then motions Voldermort to come over to her-

**Voldermort:** -comes over to Hermione-

**Hermione: **-stands on tipy-toes-

**Voldermort: **-bends down a little bit to Hermione-

**Hermione: **-whispers in his ear **(a/n: if he has one…not sure on that part, but we'll pretend he has one)** and in a warm voice- is it just me…or do they seem…I don't know a little bit childish.

**Voldermort: **-nods and whispers in her ear- a little bit…I'm ssshock to sssee my faithful death eatersss actually fainting over something like this.

**Hermione: **-giggles from the hissing in her ear from Voldermort- a little bit. Should we go wake them up…

**Voldermort: **I suppose -a little bit dissapointed, but doesn't show it-

**Hermione: **-looks over to the guys that have fallen- although…they're kinda cute like that…

**Voldermort:** -growls and a little bit jealous- we're getting them up.

**Voldermort and Hermione: **-walks over to the guys-

**Hermoine: **-grins evilly-

**Voldermort: **why do you have a grin like that. -is a little bit afraid of what she's a up to, a little bit.-

**Hermione: **-whispers- you might want step back a little bit.

**Voldermort:** -curious to what Hermione is up to- why?

**Hermione: **-still has the smile on her face- I'd tell…but then I would have to kill you.

**Voldermort: **-chuckles- you know you couldn't…

**Hermione: **I know…but worth a shot

**Voldermort:** still you would have done well in Slytherin I see.

**Hermione:** -sneers- I doubt it. Would you mind stepping back a little bit. -getting back to the subject-

**Voldermort: **alright…-steps back-

**Hermione: **thank you –smiles-

**Voldermort:** -nods-

**Hermione: **-snaps head to Voldermort- Oh! And before I forget….you might want to cover your ears –there that evil smile is there-

**Voldermort: **-cautiously puts hands over ears- Alright, but I don't see—

Before Voldermort knew it…his ears heart like hell.

* * *

**Hermione: **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHH**

All of the guys awoke and bolted up from the sudden shriek and covered their ears!

For Harry, this was probably the worse pain than having his scar burning and having _The Cruciatus Curse_ on him. Probably the same for Severus, Draco, and Lucius, but all of the _Three Unforgivable Curses_ combined, even if they haven't had _The Killing Curse_ on them.

Ron looked up to see Hermione screaming her lungs out and couldn't take it anymore.

**Ron:** Blimey Hermione! We're up! We're up! We're Up!

**The rest of the men, even Voldermort: **YES PLEASE STOP SHREIKING!!! –all look at each other since they used the exact same words and at the same time. **(a/n: wow!)**

**Hermione: **-stops all of a sudden from the screech and breathes in deeply and then exhales- OH GOOD! You guys are up! –she says as if the screeching was never even in this event-

**All the boys: **-remove their hands away from their ears slowly…just incase she decided to holler again-

Luckily, Hermione didn't.

**Draco: **Damn Granger!

**The men:** -nods their head in agreement-

**Hermione:** well…now that you guys our up…and I HOPE that you guys will act a little bit more adult-ish than before.

**All except Hermione: **-nods-

**Hermione: **good! Now….what to do.

**Remus: **Hermione don't screech again like that…even my wolf senses couldn't take that!

**Severus: **-snickers-

**Sirius: **yeah don't do that again.

**Hermione:** hmmm…can't promise you that, but I'll only do it in emergencies.

**Men:** -growl-

**Hermione: **-quickly replies- but I'll try not to…-smug look-

**Harry:** I hope this isn't offensive to you 'Moine, but you sound like a chalk board getting scratched with very, very long nails. –shivers-

**Hermione: **yeah….BUT you have to admit that WAS pretty funny, right?

**Lucius: **Your scream was worse than hearing my sister-in-law's laughter **(a/n: which is Bellatrix Lestrange if you guys didn't know that…but I'm pretty sure you would know. Why wouldn't you be reading this since this **_**is **_**on)**

**Draco: **I'm with you on that, father.

**Severus: **same.

**Rest: **uh-huh…..

* * *

_**(A/N: Well…I hope that was good…I can't wait for a review! That's if I get a review, which I really hope I do! ...Anyways so Yeah.**_

_**Raise…your hand if your in Junior high or High SCHOOL and you can't wait until school starts?!?! I know I am…I go back on the 28**__**th**__** of August! YEAH HOMEWORK!! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it WHILE doing MY stories! If not…I'll try to update on my Saturday's and Sunday's! **_

_**LOVE YA and I hope you review for me. Even if it's just a little comment, it's still a comment. Your comments makes me happy inside…more than I can type or say or write. LOVE YA, Again!**_

_**(in a good way)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Asleep and JANE!

**Don't OWN THE CHARACTERS...just the main PLOT!!!...Is anyone getting sick of saying this besides me? 'Cause me is now getting tired of writ--I mean typing it...YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU ALL KNOW, 'CAUSE YOU'RE ALL SMART, AND UNDERSTAND THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT THE PLOT)! LOVE YA!!!!!**

**A/N: ****Sorry guys, but this was really Short….but I will make it up to you for the next chapter…HOPEFULLY it'll be enough for you guys. The next chapter…will be up on Sunday…hopefully. Now here you go.**

* * *

**Hermione:** -covers mouth with hand to cover up the yawn- Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. 

**Guys/Boys:** what?

**Hermione:** -holds right arms and looks at her watch- Well if you guys haven't notice it's close of being one o'clock in the morning and seeing how I was detained from all of my guys that I know in my life…well in the Wizardry World, even if they are…enemies.

**Guys/Boys**: -look sad 'cause they can't get/want/need tonight-

**Hermione**: -seeing their expression made her chuckle and walks closer to the guys, mostly to where Voldermort **(a/n: come on…she did have a nice conversation with him in the last chapter, right?)**- I didn't realize I was sooo needed here. Well it was nice meeting all of you and I hope to do it again some –yawns again and eyes start to dilate- good nig…-starts to drift off to sleep-

**Voldermort**: -being the closest one to Hermione, reached out his hands and held her in her arms-

**Hermione: **-adjusts in his arms and snuggles closer into his chest that is covered with a black robe for warmth **(a/n: isn't that wierd...you would think he would be cold)**. Not really caring of who is holding her and getting the gapping mouths from the rest of the men and boys-

**Ron and Harry:** -shock of who is hold Hermione and Hermione's action- Hermione!

**Lucius, Severus, Draco, Remus: **-snaps head and glaring towards Ron and Harry to their left and put a finger over their mouths- SHHH!!!!

**All the boys: **-thinking- _she looks like an angel…-_sigh a "dreamingly sigh"-

**Sirius**: -slightly jealous of Voldermort hold Hermione-

**Voldermort: **-clears throat- hem….well…I think we should bring her to her bed, but seeing as who I am, remember, I guess I can't take her in the school. So who would be happy to take her in and be able to carry her without any problems…obviously Wealsy and Potter seem like they can't lift even a damn chair simply won't do. And obviously Jr. Malfoy can't which we all know the reason why.

**Severus and Lucius: **-nod in agreement-

**Harry and Ron:** -glaring at the dark Lord-

**Harry: **Hey! I resent that!

**Ron: **Yeah!

**Voldermort: **-throws them both a glare and gets up from the ground while having Hermione in his arms- Whatever…but someone should bring the Gryffindor Princessss in her own bed safe from harm.

**Ron: **-totally wanted to protest, but simply mumbled- and she ain't in trouble now just you holding her.

**Remus: **-raises hand- I'll bring her back in side.

**Voldermort:** -walks over to Remus and puts Hermione in his arms that were ready for her to carry her. Looks down at Hermione and takes in her appearance and thinks to himself- _My has Hermione grown into such a beautiful young girl._

Remus held Hermione and carried her into Hogwarts. As Remus left with Ron, Harry, Severus, and Draco tag-along behind him to go to their dorms and sleep a little bit disappointed because it turned out to have not what they wanted. As Remus, Severus, and the other boys left Lucius and Voldermort left with a POP! For Sirius, he turned into his animagus and stayed in the Forbidden Forest.

Since Remus was a teacher **(a/n: let's say that Snape never told anyone about Remus' "fury problem" to anyone…even though I can see why Severus wanted to tell to get back at Remus for helping Sirius, his enemy back in the day, to get into the Hogwarts ground)** the teachers were allowed to go into the girls or boys room there wasn't going to be a problem. **(a/n: and if that's not true…deal, my own story.) **Harry and Ron went to their dorms a little bit steamed that their friend was tucking in Hermione.

Remus was lucky enough to put Hermione in her bed without the girls stirring or waking up. Apparently one of the girls snored; it was remarkable how the others, especially Hermione to deal with this noise every single night. Remus tucked Hermione in and put a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at her for a moment and then left he r room before any of her friends woke up.

_Meanwhile…Ron and Harry were talking. Seeing how their other friends were really hard sleepers. And boy did they know it, even if you stepped on their backs to wake them up, hard by the way, they still wouldn't awake. __**(A/n: which by the way, happened to me at one of my friends birthday sleepover…and boy when I woke up at 6:00 A.M., when the other girls were still asleep, my back hurt and I later found out that the birthday girl herself, stepped on me…which she was like what! 2 times heavier than me…she was 5 feet…me was 4 feet…so if you can see the pain…IT HURT!!! Sorry…continue on reading.)**_

**Ron:** -who was pacing back in forth, to Harry's bed and his own bed- I mean who does Remus think he is! I know her better than anyone would ever know. I dated her, didn't I!

**Harry: **-nodded, but was a little bit annoyed from Ron bickering-

**Ron: **I mean I know, and I mean I really, really, know her.

**Harry: **-head looks jumps up and tilts head slightly and looks at Ron- okay than what is Hermione's middle name?

**Ron: -**stops dead in his tracks and tries to remember what his used-to-be-girlfriend's middle name was- well…it's…-stares into space trying to remember what Hermione's middle name was- ummm….

**Harry: **-gapping at his friend and thinking- _she told us when we in the library a week ago! Tell me you haven't forgotten it already…and I thought I was slightly non-smart._ –Now speaking- She told us last week…in the library…ring a bell –crosses arm- _even I remember and I'm NOT dating her!!!_

**Ron: **Deloris? Brigit? Reta? Janet? Catrina?

**Harry: **JANE!!!! –shouted-

Harry shout apparently caused a big vibration in the room. Luckily the other boys were sleeping like a rock, which is good, for them, not Ron.

**Ron: **-looks at Harry- is that her middle name?

**Harry: **-is pissed- duh! –giving him a dumb look at his red hair friend. Takes off glasses and sets them on the table next to his bed. And starts getting comfortable in his bed- go to sleep Ron.

**Ron: **-could sense the emotion from Harry so did as he was told…slightly feel guilty for not remembering her friend's middle name-

* * *

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: Admitting and Roses

**COME ON YOU GUYS I NEED YOUR VOTES!!! EVEN IF YOU AREN'T A MEMBER...PLEASE VOTE! JUST CLICK ON "REVIEW" AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER. I WILL WAIT...PATIENTLY...AT MY COMPUTER. AND SEEING THAT THERE ISN'T THAT MANY PEOPLE VOTING (EXCEPT FOR: **DeadlyElegance AND Shoysrock...**wich by the way thank you for voting.)**

**ME NEED YOUR VOTES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...OTHERWISE IT (MEANING CHAPTER 5) WILL BE POSPOND!**

**SO I HAVE CHOSEN THAT INSTEAD OF THE DEADLINE BEING ON: **SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 8TH, 2008 (which I accidently meant to put "2007")...IT'LL BE ON VOTED IN ON:

**DEADLINE!!!! IS ON:**

* * *

Chapter 4: Admitting and Roses

Slytherin's House after the late night conversation

In the slytherin's house Draco couldn't got to sleep. After their conversation a few hours ago he kept on tossing and turning every time he closed his eyes images or that Granger girl would appear.

Her raising her hand so eagerly in their first year in potion class. Her in the bookstore in their second year. When she had talked back to his father. Draco had to admit though to himself, she had courage of snapping back at his father. Just comes to show her Gryffindor side. Her sitting in the library absorbing the whole book she was reading in her hands. Her laughing at a stupid joke that Potter and Weasly said. Her doing this and that came flowing in his head. Seeing these images fly across his mind he became relaxed.

'_What? No. I can't be having these feelings for that mudblood, that know-it-all, the golden girl , that bookworm ! I'm a Malfoy. A purblood. I can't have feelings for her! She's not even my type,'_ Draco kept on arguing with himself that felt like forever. Trying his very best to think of reasons why he hated her. Yet, he couldn't.

The first time he called her a "mudblood" he could tell she was deeply hurt and what did he do? He smirked his Malfoy smirk. He didn't care about it then, but this was _now_ and he now hated himself for calling her that in the first place.

Why was he feeling sympathy towards this girl? Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why can't he stop thinking about her? Draco couldn't stop having these questions ring in his head. As much as he tried to NOT believe what he was about to admit in his head he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

'_I love Hermione Granger!'_

'_Dammit. This is going to be a looonnnggg and interesting year,' _Draco thought to himself.

Draco replayed the whole interaction down at the lake in his head. Trying his best to put Hermione _at least _on the other side of this conversation.

'_Sirius, you dog,' Lucius said._

Draco smiled in amusement of remembrance of his father's line on what he said.

He remembered his father talking about Sirius a little bit when he was in Hogwarts. How he hated them and how Sirius had every girl fawning over him. Though, Lucius told Draco about how Sirius always did have a way with getting the "girl of the day." Although looking at Sirius now, you couldn't think he was a charmer back in his days, but he was. Looking at his past, mainly in Azkaban, you wouldn't have guessed it.

Draco tossed one more time seeing if he could find sleep, but couldn't. finally he came to accept that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight with all the images that would fill his head, so he just looked up at the ceiling and stared until it was time to get ready for another ridiculous day of classes and that Potter and Weasly.

Gryffindor House where Hermione was starting to wake up

As the sun rose up Hermione had been thinking of what had happened in the last five to six hours. Only hours ago was she at the lake thinking about her days at Hogwarts to how she had the most interesting interaction with mainly all the guys that she knew, except Voldemort. Come to think of it, Hermione didn't know why they were there when she turnedaround to see them calling out everyone's names, except Remus' name. Hermione had to giggle at that for a second. She had already known why Sirius was there, which by the way she shuddered by just replaying it in her head. Ron was like an opening book to her. I mean sure she had a thing for him in their third year, but having him as a boyfriend wouldn't work out.

'_Seriously,' _Hermione thought, _'I've talked to wallpaper that is way much better than talking to him. And the wallpaper replied back and we shared a very interesting conversation I might as well say. I mean sure there were a few stares that I got from the other people walking pass me, but that's their problem, not mine.'_

Hermione got up, quietly to not wake up the others, took a shower, put on her uniform and her school robe. She came down only to see, what—a dozen roses or so around the common rooms. Every place that could be placed by something was occupied by roses. **(A/n: did that make sense?) **Hermione saw a red card on one of the tables that was closes to the girls bedroom and walked over to it to pick it up. On the front of the envelope was written in gold "Hermione" in beautiful penmanship.

Looking at it for a second and wondering who did this and why came flying into her head. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she opened it up gentility and was confused by what it said inside it:

_"Turn around"_

* * *

Hermione slowly turned around and there was— 

Cliffy! HA HA HA!

Can you guess who it is?

Yes I know, I known, I moved the "following Hermione everywhere she went" a little bit further ahead, but I will put it up…BUT I am making this up as I go so sorry! I'm thinking of maybe each chapter there will be a conversation that Hermione has with _every _guy here in this story. I don't know who will Hermione will pick out, but I might let YOU choose, you'll just have to see—

**Readers:** awwwwwwwwwwww

**Me:** yes I know. Sucks right?

**A few readers:** -nod in agreement-

**Me:** But your reviews make me happy and I won't update till me is satisfied with the reviews…which is really easy….crap did I just say that! SHOOT!!!!

**Readers:** -snickering on thinking this will be easy-

**Me: **I'll be the judge of that! Okay…okay, I will update as soon as possible, but you all known (I hope) school is starting or will start. I don't known about you guys, but I have already started school last Tuesday. Those of you who are in college, I believe I have some readers who are in college, how's that coming or will be coming along? Talk to me…me want to know! But that's your choice…I always give everyone a choice whether they like it or not! (but that's just me…-ghetto accent- okaaayyy!!) So anyways homework will be in the way so I am planning on updating on Saturday or Sunday…maybe I can do it on the weekend, but probably not.

**Readers:** -mutter- yeah……

Oh and I almost forgot to ask my fellow am—CUT!!!

That sounds too presidential…

My readers (yeah that's it) I would love to have your opinion on who should the suprizer be. That's Hermione's secret admirer (even though it won't be a secret anymore in the next chapter!)

Here's the pole:

Lucius Malfoy: # of votes

Harry Potter: # of votes

Ron Weasly (however you spell it): # of votes

Draco Malfoy: # of votes

Severus Snape: # of votes

Lord Vol

**Voldemort:** hem…hem…-arches eyebrow and crosses arms-

**Me:** oops sorry…

I mean:

He-who-must-not-be-named: # of votes

**Me:** happy?

**Voldemort:** very.

**Me & Voldemort:** -hugs-

**Audience:** that is sooo messed up!

**Me:** what?!? I have a soft spot for my villain! DEAL!!!

**Voldmort:** that's my girl –says proudly-

Sirius Black: # of votes

Remus Lupin: # of votes

Another character: # of votes (tell me what you want on that though….and I'll decide k?

Please cast your votes now so then I can make the next chapter. As to those commercials like to say:

"_If your not voting, then who are you voting for."_ –those commercials that have like "vote for a president" sort of speech thing.

Hopefully you guys watch those commercials, if not, that's fine. Either way your vote counts to me!

Hopefully I'll update as soon as I get enough votes in before the deadline.

I can't wait for your votes to come in.

Please comment…even if it's just a two or one word for the poll.

Have a great week! –English accent- And cheerio, mate!

Good! Love ya and I can't wait for more reviews from ya guys!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX (in a good way)


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Trio and 1st dates?

**A/N: Okay screw the damn thing…NOT a lot of people voted….-is a little bit pissed at how my fellow viewers took the votes seriously. So, I am going to thank the one's that DID vote for me: **

**1. ****tyrani13****- who voted for Voldie and Draco**

**2. ****Shoysrock****- who voted for Voldemort **

**3. DeadlyElegance- who voted for Lucius Malfoy**

**4. **KilataraMutt- **Who voted for Voldie...**

* * *

**ME: **Do you guys not CARE about the votes I putted up on the fourth chapter?!?! –is literally crying my bloody eyes out-

**All the guys (well…mainly Voldemort, Draco, Lucius): **-come and comfort Miss FallinAngelGirl and give her a big hug

**Lucius: **-sits on left side of the couch and holds my head in one hand while soothing her hair- it's okay my love, don't get too upset.

**Me: -**pulls away from Lucius' hand and glanced at him with a depressing look written all over her face- But nobody did the vote! –starts to whimper but stops abruptly and looks towards the audience- except the three voters out there that I named up top on this doc.

**tyrani13, ****Shoysrock, and ****DeadlyElegance****: -stands up and cheers- YOU GO GIRL!!!**

**Voldemort: **-kneels right in front of me- shhh….it'll be okay. Besides if you want to get your anger and stress out you can always, and I mean ALWAYS come to me and I'll help you get your frustration out. Especially when someone is making you upset. My Dark Angel.

**Me: **-giggles at her new nickname- I might take you up on that offer. Besides my older sister has become a pain in the arse lately. –whispers mainly to herself- I swear she is like PMS-ing or something.

**Draco: -**wants to comfort his girl too- Hey! I want to help! –rushes across and hugs me by the waist on my right side-

**Me: **can I borrow someone's wand.

**Lucius, Voldie, Drao: -**look at her curiously- why?

**Me: **Well…I would use my own…but apparently I can't get it until –gestures in quotation marks- "Santa" comes. –mutters- Bloody mother.

**Lucius: **and what kind of wand were you planning on having?

**Me: **-mutters- Elmwithadragonheartstringcore

**Lucius: **What?

**Me: **promise me you won't get mad? –is starting to get nervous-

**Lucius: **promise.

**Me: **-whispers in his ear- your type of wand.

**Lucius: **-looks at her in awe and in amusement- oh.

**Me: **-blushes- yeah…

**Voldemort: **and pray tell Lucius what was my Dark Angel planning on having as her wand?

**Lucius: **apparently the kind that I have…-chuckles slightly-

**Me: **Well I told you guys that I was obsess...

**Luicus, Draco, and Voldie: **-arches eyebrow at me-

**Me: **okay…maybe a little bit more than I'm leading towards –tails off-

**Lucius and Voldie: **-chuckles-

**Draco: -**puts arm behind FallinAngelGirl- and how obsess are you?

**Me: **hmm…I don't know…but can tell you one thing. –gestures them to come closer to hear moi's secret-

**Three guys: **-leans in closer-

**Me: **Harry Potter sucks!!!! –Shrieks a little bit louder than intended-

**Three guys: -**take a few seats back from their Slytherin Girl's outburst-

**Me: **Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to say it _that_ loudly.

**Voldie: **-is now totally amused- and why? –drawls out-

**Me: **Well…have you seen how he is...Well of course you have, but he's too bloody heroic…I mean can't he for once, FOR ONCE let the evil hot guys win –covers mouth and turns slightly red- Shit! I did not just say that…I did not just say that!

**Three: **-stares at one another- well….

**Voldie: **I never thought I was hot…but now you have just totally proved me wrong.

**Lucius and Draco: **I completely agree –mutters-

**Voldie: **-glares daggers at his fellow Death Eaters- what was that –in a dangerous tone-

**Lucius and Draco: **nothing my Lord.

**Severus: **-who apparently entered in silently right when I said "he's too bloody heroic"- ahem.

**Everyone: -**All look up at Severus-

**Me: **-gasps in surprise and puts hand over her heart- Merlin! Do you have to scare me like that...for a second I thought I was seeing Bloody Mary or something. –shivers at the thought **(a/n: and is still doing that right now EVERYTIME I READ THIS! If you guys/gals (mostly girls I believe…) seen the movie "Stay Alive" You will LITERALLY KNOW WHAT I MEAN)**

**Severus: **sorry, but I had to cut in and just say "FINALLY, someone has understand what I see in _that_ boy," and I didn't mean to cause a heart-attack on my Slytherin Princess.

**Me: **AWWW! –Squeaks- aww that's too cute! Where are all you guys getting these adorable names?

**Lucius, Draco, Voldie, and now Severus: **-stare at her as if she ask a ridiculous question- _you are._

**Me: -**turns strait towards the audience- Okay…._NOT_ the answer I was looking for –turns to the now four guys- YOU GUYS JUST TOTALLY RUINED THE MOMENT OF THIS! CAN'T A PUREBLOOD DREAM!!!!

**Draco: **well…yes, but—wait! How are you a "pureblood?"

**Me: **Hello…-gestures over moi's body- hundred percent Filipino! Duh. –laughs in throat-

**Draco: **yeah, but you're still a muggle.

**Me: **Well, -crosses arms around chest- who's the most purist blood in this household that lives here?

**Draco: **you are.

**Me: **and who still has their virginity in tacked with them, besides my bro.? –mutters- I hope…

**Draco: **you.

**Me: **-points to him- and THAT is why I am pureblood.

**Draco: **What! Father you can't be agreeing with her? Right?

**Lucius: **she has point son. –nods his head- You did loose your virginity by the Pansy girl, I believe.

**Me: **-gasps dramatically- Draco! –puts hand over heart- I'm………-waits for at least 10 seconds-…………NOT surprised.

**Draco: **-scowls-

**Voldie: **I feel left out….onward with the show, my Dark Angel?

**Me: **well….-shrugs- if you insists………

* * *

**Sorry you guys….I TOTALLY got carried away with the side note……and looking at this on my word doc. WOW!! I mostly did THREE pages of a full written dialogue of a conversation! WOW!!! Anywho….here you guys go….MORE MORE MORE!!!**

* * *

Recap on Chapter 4: 

Looking at it for a second and wondering who did this and why came flying into her head. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she opened it up gentility and was confused by what it said inside it:

_"Turn around"_

* * *

Hermione slowly turned around and there was— 

Hermione turned around and saw…Draco!!!

**Hermione: -**is at lost of words for a FULL minute- How the bloody hell did you get in here?!

**Draco: **-has a red rose in his left hand and is standing in the dark of corner of the room- that's a funny question you ask. I just wanted to drop by and say hi. –trying to stay calm as much as possible while moving away from the question she just asked-

**Hermione: **-bewildered- Well…how did you get in here. –she repeated-

**Draco: **-tsk tsk tsk- now if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?

**Hermione: **Did you put these roses here? –gestures at all the roses in the Gryffindor common room-

**Draco: **-nods slightly, but still Hermione could see it- yes.

**Hermione: **What are you trying to say?

**Draco: **-doesn't say anything for a moment and whispers- -mutters- buggar with this –sighs- look I'm just going to say this…-breathes in, a hell a lot of air- I LOVE you.

**Hermione: **-eyes are wide- Oh…umm….what…I…umm..ahh…I….huh? –is flabbergasted-

**Draco: **I love you and I have _just_ realized this early morning that I do –walks swiftly over to Hermione- you're in my bloody mind girl! I can't get you out of my mind! Every time I close my eyes I see—not pansy—but, YOU!!! –throws both hands in the air- and what's more scary is…I love every second of it! –grabs both Hermione's arms-

**Hermione: **-jumps a little bit from the quick movement made by Draco-

**Draco: **-is still holding on Hermione- Don't you understand! I'm madly in love with you!

**Hermione: **-is startled by this confession- Draco –in a soft tone- I need time to think…thank you though…for the card…-smiles- can you let me go? –looks down with her eyes and looks at both Draco's arm-

**Draco: **-looks at both hands that are on Hermione's arm and drops them quickly- sorry…

**Hermione: **It's fine…listen can you give me some time to think this through?

**Draco: **sounds like a good idea. Sorry again –walks to the door and leaves, but halts when Hermione's voice calls to him-

**Hermione: **Hey…I'm going to go shopping today…if you want to come you can come if you want…

**Draco: **-nods- I'll see you then –then walks out-

**Hermione: **-sighs- wow…

Hermione grabbed a random book that was on the couch and just sat there in silence until Ron and Harry got up and came rushing down…almost like a race and Hermione was the prize. And she was.

* * *

**Hermione: -**hears thundering footsteps and looks over at the boy's stairs and right there come rushing Harry and Ron- hello boys. 

**Ron: **-looks up and smiles, totally forgetting that he is on stairs, trips over his own foot and tumbles down-

**Harry: **-tumbles down with Ron since Ron grabbed his shirt for support, but fails miserably- owww……

**Hermione: **-sees the boys tumble and fall flat on their arses- oh! –gasps and drops book and rushes over to the boys to help them up- are you guys okay –is now on her knees pulling Ron up first-

**Ron: **-blushes-

**Hermione: **-shakes head from seeing the blush creep up on Ron- you guys should really be more careful –turns to face Harry and helps him up as well-

**Harry: **-excepts hand and gets up- thanks

**Hermione: **no problem. So are you guys ready to go down to the Great Hall?

**Harry and Ron: **-nod vigorously- yeah!

**Golden Trio: **-runs out of the common rooms and head to the Great Hall-

* * *

The Golden Trio ran down the stairs not seeing what was in front of them, who was obviously a person, fell back and landed on their arse's. 

**Golden Trio: **-grumbles- oww…

**Hermione: **Sorry…-looks up and sees Professor Snape, clearly who wasn't affected by the collision, and gasps and gets up quickly, not even bothering on helping her friends who were rubbing their heads from the collision from Snape's-

**Severus Snape: **-looks at Hermione then drags his eyes to the other two boys- what are you doing up so early?

**Hermione: **well…I-we…ahh –stutters-

**Severus Snape: -**arches eyebrow and tilts head while looking down on Hermione- yes….

**Harry: **-who is finally up- we were just going to go and eat downstairs Professor.

**Severus: -**sneers and shakes in disapproval- well, don't you have something to say

**Ron: **-who happens to finally get up- Yes! You're a: greasy-git, an overgrown bat, cruel, unpleasant, sarcastic, bitter, man I have EVER met in my ENITIER LIFE! And you should really go get laid! –gasps and thinking- _'did I just say that out-loud?'_

**Harry and Hermione: **-stare at their friend in horror- a…-croaks within their voice they can't even say anything-

**Severus**-gawks at Ron's outburst, but quickly turns the emotion on his face anger and…well…anger- I— -but is interrupted from Hermione's wrath-

**Hermione: **Ronald Bilius Weasley!!!

**Harry: **-knows that when Hermione uses Ron's full name….you end up dead (not literally though)- -takes a step back from Hermione's awaken wrath- Ron….you might want to watch out

**Hermione: **You IDOT!!! –Screams basically-

**Harry: **-mutters quickly under his breath- too late… -is ready for Hermione's blow-

**Hermione: **–shrieks! Completely ignoring Harry, and his comment, and Snapes stares at her- You bloody idiot! You bloody skulkin' idiot! I can't believe you said that, Ronald! And evens worse…_YOU_ said it! TO A TEACHER, I MIGHT I ADD non-the less!! Next time keep your rude comments to yourself! If I were the Head Girl I wouldn't mind taking 50 points off from you…_EVEN IF_ I am _IN_ Gryffindor house! –sighs furiously- I am out of here! –starts to storm off, but gets to hear Snape's last comment before heading in the Great Hall by herself with a very black aurora around her-

**Severus: -**raises eyebrow at Hermione's boldness- I am agreeing with Miss Ganger. Though, 100 points taken from Gryffindor. –in low, but deadly voice and starts to stalk out of the halls and into the Great Hall as well and calls to Ron with his face turning to the side of his left shoulder- Oh and that's a detention with me for a month…perhaps maybe you will understand how to respect your superiors, Mr. Weasealy.

**Harry: **-is still shocked from Ron's outburst, but manages to still be calm with Ron- Great Ron –sarcastically- Just Great Ron –shaking his head he left, leaving Ron replaying what just happened moments ago-

* * *

**Hermione: **-is now calmed down, well…at least to hold up for an hour or two. Sits down next to Ginny and smiles at her, trying to hide her anger within herself- 

**Ginny: **-being Hermione's closes friend—besides Harry and Ron—could see right through her mask and is now worried- Hermione what's wrong?

**Hermione: **oh nothing –starts to pile her plate with food-

**Ginny: **You're lying, I can see right through you. Now, tell me what's wrong?

**Hermione: **Ron…-sighs- he said some really mean stuff to Professor Snape and got detention for it.

**Ginny: **WHAT! That doesn't sound like the "Ron" I know! –looks around and whispers, seeing Professor Snape enter and walking with his robes bellowing behind him as he made it across the entrance way and sits and that farthest end of the head table…looking angry (not surprising) - What did he say?

**Hermione: **Well…you know what everyone talks about him behind his back, right?

**Ginny: **-nods- yeah…

**Hermione: **-sighs- pretty much said all of it mostly, right in front of his face.

**Ginny: **-wide eyes and then turns, seeing out of the corner of her eye and sees a very confused/angry Harry…and her brother. She then turns back to Hermione- Well…I knew he was about to crack eventually…I'm just –finding words to say it-

**Hermione: **-finishing her friend's sentence- shocking?

**Ginny: **yeah.

* * *

**Harry: **-sits across from Ginny- Morning you guys –not really in the mood to talk right now- 

**Hermione and Ginny: **-look up and whispers- morning

**Ron: **-cautiously sits down next to Harry, but a huge gap between them. Seeing the tension already in the air, he didn't say anything-

The Golden Trio and Ginny sat in complete silence, which shocked mainly the whole student body as well as the teacher body (does that sound wrong? I think it does, but I don't feel like wording it correctly). Severus saw this and was now wondering how one little thing that effects one of the Golden Trio can effect ALL of the Golden Trio.

**Snape: **hmpf! –and came back into reality leaving that question for a later time-

* * *

That whole day Hermione didn't talk to Ron. So far it was one hours that Hermione has kept her record of not talking to Ron and Ron was starting to miss her voice. Sad, right? Oh well…Ron was hopeless, sometimes. Ron was now having Harry be the messenger for him and Hermione to talk through. Though, for Harry he was starting to get paranoid and wanted _his _own bloody time to talk to Hermione _alone. _

**Ron: **psst. –Whispered to Harry-

The Golden Trio was outside in the warm weather. Hermione ignoring Ron and reading two chapters about charms that wasn't due in two weeks, but that's our Hermione! Hermione was sitting in a huge rock, away from Ron as much as possible, settling in and having almost complete concentration on her book in front of her, almost.

**Harry: **-looks at Ron…quite annoyed from this messaging now, even if it just got started 30 minutes ago- What?

**Ron: **Tell Hermione that she should really stop being childish and be an adult. –as quiet as he could, but apparently Hermione had good hearing, besides that Parseltongue in their second year.-

**Harry: **-turned to Hermione and opened his mouth to tell Hermione, not knowing that Hermione heard it already, but was cut off by Hermione's remark-

**Hermione: **Well, Harry –closing her book with a loud thud and placing it on the rock, while looking out into the forest- you can tell Ron, that he should stop arguing what he said to Professor Snape was acceptable.

**Harry: **-turned to look back at Ron about to repeat what Hermione said for Ron, but _again_ he was cut of, but instead, it was Ron-

**Ron: **Well, tell Hermione that what I said _needed _to be said because it was going to be said sooner or later!

**Harry: **-again faces Hermione, and opens his mouth to tell her, but is _now_ cut off by Hermione. Shuts his mouth-

**Hermione: **Tell Ron that what he said was absolutely rude to say to a Professor Snape. Sure, he may be mean, but that still must have hurt his heart. –with Ron not facing Hermione, he was oblivious to the fire that was now growing stronger in her eyes as she spoked, for Harry, he could surely tell-

**Harry: **-opens mouth while facing Ron again and tries to warn him about the tension that is now rising, though it was already rising and hour ago…even if they didn't talked at all, but it once again cut off…none other than…well, can you guess? Yes, Ron.-

**Ron: **He has _no _heart! –still not looking at Hermione- Harry, tell Hermione he has no heart…surely you can knock some sense into her thick skull that it's true.

**Harry: -**who is now tired of _both_ of his best friends fighting and is now the messenger, though for messenger…he ain't really delivering any news really. So he looks like he is about to die from this feud that is happening. Has elbow on his leg with a boredom look written all over his face and mutters- should I even bother repeating this—

**Hermione: **-who is now pissed and is standing up- Harry, tell Ron that he is still living, therefore he has a _heart_!

**Ron: **-looks at Harry…now…out of this whole conversation, without his help….is now waiting for the comment Hermione just said- Well…what did she say?

**Harry: -**slaps his face with his hand and let its slide down slowly then sighs and looks at Ron…waiting for a little bit- you heard her. –starts to get up and wants to leave this ridiculous argument alone and let them deal with it by themselves. Seeing as how much he really was needed-

**Ron: **And where exactly are _you _going? –arms are now crossed-

**Harry: **-sighs and mutters to himself- well…at least they agreed with something for once out of this. –starts to turn to face his friends- Seeing how my presence is not needed…I figured I might as well go and do—dare I say it—but potions homework that's due tomorrow.

**Ron: **What you can't LEAVE!

**Hermione: **oh let him go Ron –direct her eyes to look at Ron while her arms are crossed- besides I think you can manage talking to me directly instead of having a stupid messenger giving me your lousy comment to me –fire is still in her eyes-

**Harry: **-is feeling slightly insulted- Hey!

**Hermione: **no offense Harry.

**Harry: **-mutters- none taken…

**Ron: **-is now aware of the fire in Hermione's eyes, but puts that aside- I _can _talk for myself thank you very much!

**Hermione: **-throws arms in the air- Well then talk to me for Merlin's sake!

**Ron: **………

**Hermione: **grrrrr –sighs in frustration- I'm LEAVING!!!! I have to see Draco anyways!

**Harry: **-who is shock!-

**Ron: **-JUST as shocked as Harry is…only being more jealous than Harry…even if he wasn't showing it on his face- WHAT!!! You're meeting with that Ferret Boy?!

**Hermione: **Yes Ronald! Now good day!

**Ron: -**takes a step forward- but Herm— -is cut off by Hermoine-

**Hermione: **-halts and whips back to face Ron- I SAID GOOD DAY!!!! –Says it slightly slowly-

**Ron: **-retreats from his steps-

After Hermione's last statement the argument was settled…well, not really. Hermione was making her way up the steps of Hogwarts and saw Draco waiting patiently for Hermione.

**Hermione: -**looks over to Draco and smiles at him-

**Draco: **-sees Hermione and smiles back at Hermione-

**Hermione: **hey…-as she came to halt a couple steps in front of him-

**Draco: **hey…-starts to sway back and forth- I heard some screaming, well really yelling, but you know

**Hermione: **-sighs- oh yeah that…I hope I didn't disturbed anybody…I just got out of a…disagreement with my friends.

**Draco: **-nods head- Hmm…what about?

**Hermione: **… -is wondering if she should tell him-

**Draco: **don't worry…you don't have to tell me…but just so you know, I am here if you need me. –comforts her with a smile-

**Hermione**: **-**smiles back- thanks…want to get going?

**Draco: **yeap. You?

**Hermione: **as ready as I will ever be.

**Draco: **-extends hand for her to hold- shall we?

**Hermione: **-hesitates on weather or not excepting it-

**Draco: **-sees the hesitation- don't worry…I won't bite –does his "Malfloy Smirk" he is know for doing-

**Hermione: -**laughs and excepts his hand-

As Hermione and Draco left to go to out, they had very little idea of knowing what was to come when they got there.

* * *

**Me:** Okay I hope you guys loved this chapter! –gasps- The Golden Trio's first fight!

**Audience: **umm…

**Me: **okay well…not the FIRST, but…for THIS story it IS!!!

**Audience: **ahh….okay

**Me: -**shakes head- Anywho, I hope you guys are having a great week. I don't know about you, but me is sooooo tired! ALREADY!! And it ONLY Monday, September 24, 2007 (6:24 P.M.), I woke up at 4:00 A.M. this morning!

**Audience: **why the hell where you—

**Me: **-cuts you guys off- Yes I know, but that's that's the time I mostly get up at! And before you guys think I am crazy…I—

**Fred and George Weasley: **-mutters- too late for that. –snickers-

**Me: **thanks guys for interrupting me!

**Fred and George Weasley: **-saying proudly- You're welcome! –laughs-

**Me: **You little….-gets up from soo comfy Chair and starts to hunt the boys down-

**Fred and George Weasley: **-stop laughing slowly and start to run around between the aisles of the audience-

**Me: **COME BACK HERE!!! –hands reaching out trying to grab one of their robes-

**Lucius, Voldie, Draco, and Severus: **-come in-

**Audience: **-turn their attention to the stage where Lucius, Voldie, Draco, and Severus entered from and…clap- YAHOOO!!!!!

**Some crazy girls who love these people…you know who you are: **WE LOVE YOU LUCIUS/SEVERUS/DRACO!!!!!

**Me: -**stops abruptly and looks to see Lucius, Voldie, Draco, and Severus- YEAH YOU GUYS MADE IT!!! –runs over to them and jumps into the Dark Lords warming embrace-

**Voldie: **-lifts his Dark Angel up and swings her around for a moment-

**Lucius, Draco, Severus: **-who steps away from not getting hurt from the feet that were flying in circle-

**Me: **-is let go from the hug and smiles at Voldie. Then turns to Lucius, Draco, Severus- I thought you guys said you couldn't make it...-is slightly confused-

**Draco and Lucius: **-smirks his "Malfoy Smirk"- well…we had to see what you were –scans the audience- doing while we were being occupied with our business –smirks again-

**Me: **Ahh…-knowing perfectly well what he is refereeing to- and how is that going

–Smirks-

**Lucius: **very well –says in pride with a little bit of arrogance-

**Me: **Now…………..-turns back to my dearly audience- Where was I….oh yes….-turns back to Fred and George Weasley, who were starting to leave before I remembered that they were dead- BOYS! You're dead!!!!

**Four Slytherin hotties: **-raises eyebrow-

**Me: **-is back to chasing the boys down-

**Four Sltyherin hotties!!: **-who are know leaning on the wall watching ME chasing the boys down-

**Draco: **soo….this is what our Dark Lady does…..keep them entertained?

**Volide: **Draco –drawls it out-, I have no idea how these muggles work with this sort of entertainment…but seeing our young Lady happy…seems like one of the awards we get, don't you think?

**Three Slytherin: **-nod their head in agreement- yes…

**Me: **-stops right in front of them and is bending over trying to catch my breath from all the running- I'll…show…you…how…I…work….my….show….later….k?...-breathing deeply and shoots head up to look at the guys, only to realize that was a bad choice for I have just gotten a pain in my head- oww…….-starts to sway and falls forward in one the guys arms-

**Severus: **-catches me and lifts an eyebrow to Voldie-

**Voldie: **Really Severus, you can't pick the girl up just hand her over to me

**Severus: **-scoffs and picks me up without any trouble-

**Lucius: **Well…-looks at Voldie then to the crowd who were still watching intently- we should probably somehow get this audience out...shouldn't we, My Lord?

**Voldie: **Aye, I agree with you Luciussss…Well my readers it looks like we must leave with our Little Princess

**Audience: **awwww…..

**Voldie: **-points long finger and waves it left to right- ah, ah…now, now…we will be back…once our little author is up to par again…-starts to lead the way followed by Severus then Lucius-

**Draco: **-who is looking at the audience- hmm…well…I guess I might as well just say—for my Slytherin Princess—that she wishes/encourages you to write and review…and –looks at a few girls who look rather pretty- hmm…-lifts eyebrow and puts his left hand in a phone position and uses the other one to point at one of the lucky girls and says- Call me. –winks-

**Lucky Girl: **-blushes then faints-

**Voldie: **-realizing that Draco was not behind them- **DRACO!!!!!!!**

**Draco: **-smile fades away- got to go! –runs out and joins with his father, his Potions Professor, and his Lord.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! LONGEST ONE I HAVE EVER DONE!!! I HOPE I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEW!! REMEMBER, THIS SLYTHERIN GIRL **LOVES** YOUR REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6: Ahh manipulation hehehe

**A/N: Hey you guys what's up? I know, I know, I have classically detained myself for not doing updating…AND I AM SO SORRY! But you trying dealing with: homework/life/PMS (a/n: not having it right now…thank Merlin)/friends/family/school/activities/dates with friends/ and all that JAZZ!**

**It is like a nightmare! Over here…anywho!**

* * *

OMG I went to my school's homecoming football game, by the way, (on Friday, October 5, 2007) we lost..bummer, 13 out of 7. Also when I got there, there was so much drama this night! I am totally wiped out. For instance, there was a couple who broke up then got back together after a talk then they laid on the ground spooning eachother...

me: aw...and you're together, you're un-together going, MAKE UP YOUR DARN MIND!

Also, there was an "in crowd" couple who were making out underneath the bleachers. Ew/romantic. I am now wondering whenever the "in" always form in a circle I wonder who ever are a couple they just go in the middle and start to kiss while their friends talk as if nothing is happening in the middle that's innapropiate. EW!! Then my "crush" came to the game, even though he said that he had a something going on he still came, which I was soo happy. Which if you saw us...it would seem like we were a couple. CUTE right? We were like throwing popcorn at eachother, and walking/talking together yeah that stuff!

Now…let's do a little bit of side notes then to thy story. Thank you guys for stickin' with me on this story! Your reviews mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Lucius, Severus, Draco, and Voldemort: **-watched me while I'm in bed-

**Lucius: **you think she will wake up anytime soon

**Draco: **-looks at watch- it's only been 15 minutes….lets the girl rest

**Lucius, Severus, Draco, and Voldemort: **-start to leave-

**Me: **-sits strait up and gasps- WHAT HAPPENED!

**Lucius, Severus, Draco, and Voldemort: **-runs toward me- Thank Merlin you're alive!

**Draco: **I thought you were dead! Looking at your figure, you look dead to me!

**Lucius: **-glares and hits son with his cane in the stomach- Draco!

**Draco: **-puts a hand over his stomach and is bending over- sorry! Ow…

**Lucius: **Do you remember anything sweetie?

**Me: **umm…-then I realize I have been unconscious- OMG…I-I-I- my fans! I can't believe I've been asleep!

**Severus: **uh-oh…

**Voldemort: **what is it Severus?

**Severus: **she's going to have a B.F. –steps back as far as possible-

**Draco: **-eyes go wide…and steps back- oh crap…

**Voldemort: **what the hell is a B.F.!?

**Severus:** a B.F. stands for a "Bitch Fit" –is closes to the wall-

**Voldemort: **what the hell? –sounds kinda like a New York accent like ghetto-

**ME: I can't believe I've been asleep! OMG! OMG!**

**Severus: **That's a B.F. –points at me- exhibit A…starts to yell

**Me: –**is in tears-

**Severus: **Exhibit B…starts to cry,

**Me: **I am SO FREAK-IN' PISSED! –Starts to kick and scream-

**Severus: **yell, throw things…and well…you get it.

**Voldemort: **is there a way for her to calm down? –is now concerned and wants the yelling to stop-

**Lucius: **Oh move over! –starts to act a little bit like Hermione Granger-

**Severus and Draco: **-arches eyebrow-

**Lucius: -**grabs hold of my wrists and holds them down. Gently places a kiss on lips-

**Me: **-stops moving-

**Lucius: **-lets go of kiss- there –sighs- that method worked

**Severus, Draco, and Voldemort THINKING: **_I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT…_-crosses arms-

**Me: **-sighs dreamingly- sorry…what were we talking about?

**Lucius: **-smirks- thinking on writing the story, love.

**Me: **Oh yeah! Let's move on…

* * *

**Draco and Hermione: **-enter into Hogsemade holding hands- 

**Hermione: **So…where should we go first?

**Draco: **Well let's see, are you hungry?

**Hermione: **A little bit.

**Draco: **Want to go into the candy shop?

* * *

**(A/n: okay I don't know about you…but did anybody think of 50 cent's song…"I'll take you to the candy shop" (music instrument) "I'll…." Did anybody? Tell me 'cause I wanna see if we both have the same mind. Okay sorry, moving on.**

**ACTION!**

* * *

**Hermione: **Sure! –starts to run over to the candy shop, but abruptly stops and turns to Draco- aren't you coming? 

**Draco: **Umm…-looks around- don't you know who I am? Malfoys don't run.

**Hermione: **–Arches eyebrow-

**Draco: **Except on some occasions.

**Hermione: **Well…you're with me, so if you want to leave me then go ahead.

**Draco: **I think I might.

**Hermione: **Fine…go –points to the direction where they came in-

**Draco: **-starts to walk away-

**Hermione: -**whispers- coward…

**Draco: **-stops dead in his track and turns quickly to face Hermione and rushes over to her looking down with his eyes narrowed- What did you say? –hiss-

**Hermione: -**smiles devilish- You heard what I said, "You. Are. A. Coward."

**Draco: **I am not! –yells, but in a dangerous tone…if you knew Draco Malfoy well, you knew you were on dangerous grounds- You do realize that you are a on very thin ice.

**Hermione: **-pauses…then smirks, just like a Malfoy- Apparently I can swim.

**Draco: **-stays still, not knowing what to say after that comment- I'll prove to you that I am NOT. A. COWARD!

**Hermione:** Oh Really? –standing in full height- So you aren't a coward?

**Draco: **Of course not! I'll prove it to you.

**Hermione: **So…if I told you told do something…anything. You will do it?

**Draco: **Yes. I promise –so much determine in his eyes-

**Hermione:** Alright…here's the deal you run with me to the candy shop, go shopping with me to _any _shopping store, along with anything I can think of, and don't complain at all, _throughout_ the WHOLE entire trip, I'll say to everyone that you are not a coward.

**Draco: **Hmmm –strokes chin with left hand-

**Hermione:** Deal? –stretch out hand for him to shake-

**Draco: **-finally thinking it through- Deal. –shakes hand-

**Hermione: **-smiles with a glint of "you are in a run for your ego"-

**Draco: **-seeing that smile made him quiet uncomfortable and starts to shift on his feet. Not know what he got himself into, he is now thinking- _Oh Merlin what have I done?_

**Hermione: **-starts to run to the candy shop and turn slightly to Draco yelling- Coming Draco?!

**Draco: -**grudgingly comes over- yesss…

* * *

**Hermione and Draco:** -walks in the candy shop- 

**Hermione: **Hmmm…-while scanning through the shelves of yummy foods- what to get. What to get. –faces Draco- What do you think I should get?

**Draco: **-scrunches eyebrows while scanning the shelves- they all look the same. –in a boring tone-

**Hermione: **-eyes are wide and mouth is gapped- No they're not. –Points to a candy jar- You got jelly beans. –Points at another candy piece- You got chocolate frogs. You got this –Points to another one- You got that –points, again- You got— -is rudely cut of by Draco-

**Draco: **Okay. Okay. I get it –slightly annoyed…yet amused in some way-

**Hermione: **I knew you would see it my way! – in a cheery tone- So…what should I get?

**Draco: **Hmm…I would go for some chocolate frogs –points to chocolate frog stash-

**Hermione: **PERFECT! –grabs some chocolate frogs and walks over to cashier woman-

**Cashier: **-takes candy and presses some digits- that'll be…1.00 sickle.

**Hermione:** -takes out money, but stops when she feels a hand over her own-

**Draco: **Allow me –takes money out and gives it to the cashier-

**Cashier: **-takes the money- thank you.

**Hermione and Draco: **-walks out of the candy shop-

**Hermione: **You know –said as they- you didn't have to pay.

**Draco: **But then I would be rude a man like, wouldn't I? –smirks at Hermione-

**Hermione: **-blushes- I guess not.

**Draco: **-slips hands with Hermione-

**Hermione: **-looks at him and entwines hand with Draco-

The two walked around the shops with holding hands. A few people who knew the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess were shocked to see two very different people coming together. The couple's relationship spread throughout the streets like firecracker, and that was only in a matter of seconds. It was not until it was five minutes later that Hermione realized the deal they had.

**Hermione: **Alright back to the deal –looks towards Draco-

**Draco: **-thinking- _uh-oh._

**Hermione: **We're going to shop –drags Draco by the arm to the exit gates where they were leaving-

**Draco: **-wondering why she is heading towards the exit of the Wizardry world- where are we going?

**Hermione: -**does a side glance and smirks- you'll soon find out.

**Draco: **-gulps-

* * *

Hermione was twenty feet away from leaving, but was stopped by a voice behind her…that seem really, really familiar. 

**Unknown person: **Well…Ms. Granger, what are you doing outside of the school grounds.

**Hermione: -**lets go of Draco's sleeve and turns to face the "Unknown person"- Hello…Professor Snape.

**Severus: **-smirks and does a curt nod-

**Lucius: **-is on the right of Severus- My, Ms. Granger, what an honor this is…-smirks-

**Hermione: **Hello…so what are you bo—I mean…-knits eyebrow- men, doing here?

**Lucius: **Just shopping for ourselves. Your snarky professor needed some potion ingredients.

**Hermione: **-covers mouth that is beginning to form a smile-

**Severus: **-glares at his friend- Thank you Lucius…that was so kind of you –sarcastically-

**Draco: **-smiles- Well…now that we have greeted each other…where was it that we were going to, Hermione?

**Severus and Lucius: **-hides the shocking look while staring at son/student- What?

**Hermione: **-still looking at Sev. And Lucius- oh yes, we were going to go for to a shop…do you men think you can come?

**Severus: **-opens mouth to make up a good excuses saying that he can't, but can't say it since Hermione looked at him with a knowing look, as always-

**Hermione: **-walks directly in front of him- and don't think on saying you have a class to teach…I've seen your schedule, and I KNOW that it is clear. –arches eyebrow- So what are you going to do about that? –hands on hips-

**Severus: **hmphf! –rolls eyes, but stops wondering how could she possibly know _his _schedule-

**Hermione: **-giggles- oh come Professor Snape…I promise I won't try to be the insufferable-know-it-all…-smiles convincingly-

**Severus: **I'm not going to like this am I?

**Hermione: **-claps hands- YEAH! –takes out four black scarves-

**Three men: **-arches eyebrows-

**Draco: **what's that for?

**Hermione: **-walks over to Draco with a huge smile and wraps one of the ribbons around his eyes and ties it behind his back- Well…you _did_ say I can do whatever I can think of and you wouldn't complain…right?

**Draco: **-groans- uhg…

**Hermione: **-stops and looks at him sternly- is that a complain?

**Draco: **-growls- no….

**Hermione: **good! –Finishes tying the ribbon. Now walks over to the other men- your turn.

**Lucius: **Well…I obviously didn't agree with this deal that my son and you made…so I guess I don't have to put it around my eyes –stands up and looks down at Hermione-

**Hermione: **Hmm…you sure about that? –challenging him-

**Lucius: **Yesss…

**Hermione: **-sighs and looks down- fine….-thinking- _coward…_ -whispers. Praying to the gods that this might set him off-

Which it did.

**Lucius: **Nobody calls me a coward! NOBODY! –growls and snatches at the ribbon and ties it behind his head-

**Hermione: **-smirks. Turns to Severus- Will I have to get you this around you…or do you think you can do this without me forcing you?

**Severus: **-sighs and grabs the last ribbon and ties the ribbon behind him as well-

**Three men: **okay…now what?

**Hermione: **Consider this a lesson from a muggle-born

Even though Hermione couldn't see the fear in the guys' eyes, she could defiantly feel it.

**Hermione: **Oh…I promise you guys are going to LOVE it! –grabs all the guys' hands and lead them out-

* * *

They apparted to go to the muggle world, for Hermione this was a blast! On the boys' point of view they were slightly worried what this young woman was up to.

Hermione got the guys to follow her, by using a spell before they apparted to make sure that they would follow her. The small group walked for about 7.53 minutes until they got to where Hermione wanted them to be. Hermione stopped right in front of the store that they were about to go in.

**Hermione: **Okay we're here. –turns to face the guys now- you can turn off the blindfolds.

**Three guys: **-slowly and cautiously remove the blindfolds eyeing the store that laid before them-

**Draco: **-eyes go wide knowing exactly where they are- OH HELL NO!

* * *

Oh I know…a cliffie, but you all know you love it...it just keeps the suspense rollin' in.

Can you guys guess where they are? Yes it's obvious that it's a muggle place…but the question is: "What store is it?"

A/N: Okay I know you guys love to review for me…I think….I hope. So it would be LOVELY to read what you guys say….I am also sorry for not updating…school is just hell…not literally though, but ya'll get it.

* * *

**Me: **Okay….-leans back in the chair with arms behind head to support it- that's done. –sighs tiredly-

**Lucius: **Brilliant love, absolutely.

**Me: **thanks…Who's hungry?

**All four Slytherins:** -get up-I AM!!

**Me: GREAT! **I wonder what I should make for ya'll?

**Draco: "**ya'll?"

**Me: **-looks at him- yes, ya'll. –hands on hip…attitude coming to rise- gotta problem with dat?

**Draco: **-shakes head- no problemo here.

**Voldemort: **Just out of curiosity…

**Me: **-turns to Voldie- yes?

**Voldemort: **Where are my fellow death eaters at in this story? –hopping to get an answer-

**Me: **A mysterious girl never reveilles her secret. -Presses finger over lips- shh…

**Voldemort: **Come on…I won't tell.

**Severus: **Yes I would like to know to…just to at least brace myself on what's going to happen to my beloved character.

**Draco: **I second that!

**Lucius: **uh-huh –agrees-

**Me: **hmmm…-strokes chin- NO.

**All four Slytherins: **Oh come on…

**Severus: **I know! –stands up and walks over to FallinAngelGirl- We can Legilimens her –gets wand out and points it to her-

**Me: -**smiles at him-

**Severus:**_Legilimens_

………………………

**Severus: **-eyes are wide and is thinking- _why isn't this working?_

**Me: **-still smiling- maybe you should say it in a nicer tone? –snickers-

**Voldemort: **what's wrong Severus…cat got your tongue?

**Me: **hehe…sorry I should've told you…I'm excellent _Occlumens_. –smiles-

**All guys in the room: **-wide eyes- WHAT?

**Me: **-walks off- Are you guys going to be staying for dinner? –smirking, and can't remove it-

**Lucius: **Now see here. Just wait a minute…-looks at the rest- did any off you guys knew this?

**Three other guys: **-arches eyebrow saying "do you think we knew? Of course we didn't!"-

**Me: **hehe…are you guys coming or what?

**Lucius: **-glares at me- you got a lot of explaining to do, Missy.

**Me: **I choose taking the 5th amendment! –walks off-

**Four Slytherin guys: **What the hell? –rushes over to me, not knowing America's amendment and is eager to now know it-

* * *

**A/N: See you guys…LOVE YA!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snape is Happy

**Hey You Guys! I know…I really should update more! I know! So yeah…now –sighs deeply- where were we on this chapter? Hmmm…-scans last chapter (6)- OH YEA! **

_**Oh and some of these quotes are not mine, I found them online and I saw a comic strip and so yeah. So don't give me ALL the credit. The ones that are in (")("), they are the ones that I do NOT own…I can't find the source right now…but just so you guys know!**_

**Okay…one of my fellow viewers suggested to have this in…if you look in the reviews…you could probably find out who suggested it,**

**Girlfriend you know you are! LOVE YA!**

**Remember I always take suggestions from you guys, send me a message on my fanfiction page or review in here.**

**YOU CAN FIND THE SONG'S VIDEO CLIP ON YOUTUBE Title is called: **Snape is happy

**From: ** "Happy" by Liam Lynch.

* * *

Recap:

**Draco:** -eyes are wide and know exactly where they are- OH HELL NO!

* * *

**Lucius: **-looking at it suspiciously then turns to Hermione- What the hell is this place? 

**Hermione: **-smiles- a muggle store –as if that's not a problem for Lucius-

**Severus: **-boring look, but deep down is dreading the answer that he'll get- Well…duh we know that. We also know the shop is called "Hot Topic." What is this place?

**Draco: **-who knows exactly what the store is- Allow me to say this…if Hermione won't mind me saying. –looks to Hermione- May I?

**Hermione: **Be my guest.

**Draco: **-takes a deep breath- What this store is mainly for…well…it's about…it's for mostly people who love black—

**Lucius: **Yesss Draco I can see that –hisses-

**Draco: **-sighs- As I was saying…people who are mostly gothic, e-mo, punk, and well…it's sort of difficult to explain...Hermione I might need some help.

**Hermione: **Well, Draco already summed it up.

**Lucius: **Is that all, this creepy place is? I _know _I don't like this place. It's ghastly. –pauses- though, I am pretty sure –turns to Severus- Severus would gladly go in…since this seems like this is _his _place to be. Isn't this heaven for you Severus? –arches eyebrow-

**Severus: **As much as I admire black…I'm not going in there.

**(OKAY right here is where I don't own these lines…THE ONES IN BOLD ARE NOT MINE, the ones that I didn't create)**

**Lucius: **okay well…hey, "maybe there will be a cauldron for you to cook up some geek soup" for yourself. –Proud smile, along with sum arrogance mixed in it-"

**Severus: **-narrows eyes on his friend- …

**Lucius: **Well…go on. Run along my friend –pats Severus' shoulder-

**Severus: -**is now pissed- **"Hey look at me!"** –Points to himself and mocking at Lucius- **"I'm Lucius and I look like a pimp!"** –Sarcastically saying-

**Lucius: **-eyebrows arched up and looking at him as if he is mad-

**Severus: **-one eyebrow up and looking up and the ceiling- **"Hey, look at me! My House-elf kicked my shrunken ass!"**

**Lucius: **-Is insulted and is now fuming. Lips are pressed together-

**Severus: "Hey, look at me!" **–picks a strand of his own hair and stairs at it, while pointing at it as well- **"I'm only 42 years old and I already have white hair!"**

**Lucius: **-cane is facing down and is holding it tightly like a snake. Starts to growl and shows his teeth while his eyebrows are scrunched together and has narrow eyes.-

**Hermione: **Oh boy…-starts to back up-

**Draco: **Yea…-starts to retreat away from the Slytherin adults that are now at it with each other-

**Severus: **-fists are clutched together- **"Hey, look at me!" **

**Lucius: **–eyes are closed to try to at least compose himself, but no avail-

**Severus: "I have a rod and I'm using it to masturbate!" **

**Hermione and Draco: -**eyes are wide and snickers and covers their mouths from the laughing that is about to show on their faces-

**Lucius: **-is furious!-

**Severus: **-is about to say another rude comment, but can't from the searing pain that has occurred on the top of his head-

**Lucius: **-bangs his cane on Severus' head…hard- **"SHUT UP!!!"**

**Severus: "Ouch."** –Sinks to the ground-

**(Okay…there you have it…I hope that made you laugh there)**

**Hermione and Draco: **-sinks to the ground and is in hysterical laughing mode- HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Hermione: **Draco –manages to at least say some words before clutching her stomach-

**Draco: **-chuckles- yes?

**Hermione: **Remind me to never get your father pissed…-laughs again-

After a few minutes of settling down, one minutes to be exact, the guys still glared at each other from the most recent events. While Hermione and Draco were able to calm themselves to a certain degree, they manage to get up and hold their composer

**Hermione: **-looks at Lucius and Malfoy then back again- Ohhh –drawls out- there's a lot of love in this place.

**Draco: **-looks at Hermione oddly- There is?

**Hermione: **-elbows Draco-

**Draco: **-finally getting the message- Oh-oh Ye-yeah!!

**Hermione: -**sighs in irritation- Gee...Merlin. –mutters-

**Draco: **So are we going to go in? –not really wanting to go in…but seeing his deal, he couldn't drop out now-

**Hermione: **Duh. –grabs Draco's sleeve and- COME ON!

**Draco: **-inwardly groaning and mentally thinking- _Why am I so in love with her?_

**Draco's conscious: **_Because….you love her silly!_

**Draco: **-thinking- _Cruse me and my heart for falling hard for her._

**Hermione: **-turns to face Lucius and Severus, who were still glaring at each other like poison and sighs- Okay…I can see that you guys are hattin' on each other here. But you know what? GROW UP!

**Severus and Lucius: **-shocked that she was scoldin' them-

**Severus: **-scoffs and walks in "Hot Topic"-

**Lucius: **-grudgingly comes in….- I still find this ridiculous.

**Severus: **Oh, boo-hoo…Lucius didn't get what he wanted –scoffs-

**Hermione: -**stops and turns the men and places a hand on Severus' chest- Okay….how about we just switch to a different topic. K?

**Severus: **-glares at Hermione…then looks at Hermione's hand then back at Hermione's face and lifts and eyebrow-

**Hermione: **-looks down not realizing that she had her hand on his chest- Oh…-blushes bright red and quickly removes hand and steps back a little bit- NOW moving on…come on Draco –continues to drag Draco over to the clothes department-

**Draco: **-arches eyebrow to Sev.- mmm…hmmmm…-turns around and follows Hermione-

**Lucius: **-smirks- hmm….

**Severus: **don't get any ideas! –hiss-

**Lucius: **I wasn't

**Severus:** -narrows eyes to Luc.-

**Lucius: **-smirks again…well still had it in the beginning- until now…-shakes head and walk over to the teens-

**Severus: **-rolls eyes and stalks over to the small group-

**Hermione: **Hmmm….-acting like she's looking through the clothes, when she was thinking of a way to get the boys have a miserable day, **(a/n: Which it wasn't already Hermione?**) Hermione stops abruptly and thinks of a great way to get these men have one hell of a day- I KNOW!

**Three guys: **-shoots there head to Hermione and arches eyebrows- what?

**Hermione: **RUNWAY!

**Severus: **-eyes go wide-

**Lucius: **-mouth is wide open-

**Draco: **-GROANS, but quickly shuts up remembering the deal-

**Hermione: **Oh it'll be fun you guys…you walk strait ahead and act like an ass. –mumbles- Which really shouldn't be a problem for the Malfoys here.

**Draco and Lucius: **-narrows eyes at Hermione- What did you say?

**Severus: -**sighs- There's no way to get out of this…is there?

**Hermione: **-smiles while saying- Not a bit. –staring at him-

**Severus: **-hungs head down and sighs then looks back up only to see….-

Only to see a stage that Hermione staged up with lights with an illusion of a huge crowd. There was at least a 12 feet runway to walk on. And Severus was now wide eyes, as well as the other men.

**Lucius: **You have got to be kidding me!

**Hermione: **-looks at Lucius now- Oh come on, I thought you _loved_ the attention, even if it's an illusion.

**Draco: **Umm…Hermione…you do realize that this is a muggle store and that people can come in and see this, right?

**Hermione: **Yep!

**All men: **-thinking- _are you mad woman! –mutters- well of course you are! But are you trying to destroy the magic world?!_

**Hermione: -**sensing what they were thinking- Oh! But don't worry, I asked the manager to have it _just _us so no worries, nobody will come in…I hope. Well, what are you waiting for? –points to some doors that had all of their names on it- go get dressed.

**Lucius: **Again I say, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**Hermione: **Nope. Sorry to burst ya bubble. –looks over at Severus and sees him not happy- Professor, the clothes that you are going to be wearing are black so don't worry. So be happy!

**Severus: **I am happy! –not really sounding like, more like the opposite-

**Hermione: **-scoffs- not with that tone you aren't.

**Draco: **-thinking of a dumb idea, but you know…whatever.- Oh I know…professor can sing a song!

**Lucius: **-bursts out laughing- Severus. Singing. HAHAHA –holds stomach- That's the most ridicules idea I have ever heard.

**Draco: **-growls at father- well, at least I thought of something…

**Hermione: **I think Draco has a PERFECT idea.

**Lucius: **-immediately stops laughing and looks at Hermione- you mean you actually are considering it? You haven't even heard of it yet.

**Hermione: **-glares at Lucius- neither have you.

**Lucius: **-scoffs-

**Hermione: **-turns to Draco- so what was the song you were thinking Professor Snape should sing?

**Draco: **Well…I do believe I heard Snape singing once…a quite funny one...I think to Professor Lockhart. Yes that was who he was singing it to. Something about Lockhart telling him he ain't happy.

**Hermione: **-not believing a word of what Draco had just said- What?

**Severus: **-is blushing brightly red and looking away-

**Draco: **I think it went something like this: -sighs- Snape, what was it again? Something like "I'm really happy…." Something like that.

**Hermione: **-gasps- I know that song! It's called, "Happy" by Liam Lynch.

**Draco: **-snaps fingers to her- YES that's it!

**Hermione and Draco: **-are about to sing…so they take deep breath-

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me_

_look at my smile,_

**(-Smiles-)**

_I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me_

**(-Points to themselves-) **

_when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song_

_it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe_

_puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth_

_watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore_

_happy as a coupon for a $20 whore _

**(-Draco makes Hermione dip in their dancing-)**

_ha-ha-ha hah _

**(-Laughs-)**

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,_

_happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy_

**Draco: **_Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy._

_I am really special, cuz there's only one of me _

**(–Points to themselves-)**

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me_

**(–On "Other people are jealous" they point at each other-)**

_These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,_

**(-Position themselves in a tea pot postion-)**

_but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out_

**(–Get wands out and look like they were about to fight-)**

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave_

**(–Pretend to pull at each other-)**

_Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave_

**(–Points to the exit door-)**

_I am happy, I am good, I am..._

_**(-**_**Walk away from each other looking like they're pissed-)**

**Both: **_Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You! _

_**(–Both flick off each other-)**_

**Lucius and Draco: **-wide eyes they actually sang and danced- Well….-is at lost of words-

**Lucius: **That was…..interesting. –turns to Severus- I would now love to hear _you _sing.

**Severus: -**sneers-

* * *

**Please review you guys/gals! Hope this brought back the humor! REVEIW REVIEW!!! LOVE YA!!!! Updated more so YEAH! ****I last updated: on 10-10-07...SO I HOPE you guys are happy! **


	8. Chapter 8: Final Runway and languages?

**Hey Ya'll! Moi is back from NYC! NOW! I know you guys have missed me…haven't you?**

**Audience: -crickets-**

**Me: Oh! THANKS –sarcastically-**

**Anywho…NYC was great! Though…a few problems if I might say:**

**Too crowded (but hey it's New York)**

**And well…yeah**

**So yeah! NYC...well actually I was bakc a LONG time ago! BUT W/E! So yeah, NYC was great my mother and sister (oldest one) went to see Marry Poppins, WTC area and that memorial area that is right next to it, a Comedy area, which by the way…was funny as hell!**

**The name of the comedy place that we went had one of the people that I think, managed it was named Gladys, which is funny/cool 'cause my oldest sister (the one that came with me) has the same name, so we got in for free…well Gladys didn't have to pay. Anywho it was funny (well that's obvious), because some of them were like dirty jokes and seeing at my age (which by the way is 13) they THOUGHT I didn't know what they mean…man! Did I prove them wrong…I did…and man was it funny because one of the guys were like "again, I am sorry for saying that" I was still laughing at it. I kind of wish that they wouldn't have held back, but all in all it was good and humorous! I got some clothes (really just one) and A LOT of key chains for my friends like 12! Which cost $20.00 total so yeah! Oh and yeah! I forgot to mention…I got one of the Houses from Harry Potter tie's! Guess which one. Okay, okay…SLYTHERIN! Hehehehe…hey! It's in my fanfiction bio! Anywho…as I can see I am takin up space…so let's move on with the shop.**

**Oh and right now (Saturday, October 20, 2007 at 10:17 P.M.) My mom just told me that J.K. Rowlings just said that Dumbledore, in her view, she always thought of Dumbledore gay. I was laughing, at first I didn't believe it, but now I do!**

Well…shall we get this over with?

**Audience: **-scolds me on my lack of updating- Well! It's about bloody time that you have updated...where were you? Here we thought you were dead!

**Me: -**puts hands up for defense- Hey, hey! I updated didn't I?

**Audience: **-agree a little bit- yeah...I guess -but quickly snaps to being unreasonable- BUT WE ARE STILL MAD!

**Me: **Sorry you guys...I need some lovin' over here

**All of the character guys in my story: -**come in my house-

**Draco: **Hey FallinAngelGirl! -waves- We heard you needed some lovin' so -looks at all of his friends (ignoring the others that is: Harry and Ron)- here wer are -shrugs-

**Me: **Great! -jumps out of chair from the computer- So who wants to play a game?

**Men/guys: **-wave hand in the air- I need some fun! YEAH LET'S!

**Me and my crew (oh how I wish that was true): **-leave and go play "Hid and Go Seek"...and guess who's the Seeker...yep! ME!-

**Okay onward with the show! LOVE YA**

**P.S. Review (even if you aren't a memeber...just put in a cool username for yourself and I'll get back to you)! **

I dedicate the main plotline for this chappie to Pirate Slayer for her...I wouldn't have gotten the idea...Girlfriend! I love you!

**

* * *

**

**Lucius: **Well…shall we get this over with? The sooner I get this over with the better.

**Severus: **Yes…let's.

**Draco: **I agree –tries desperately not to roll eyes-

**Hermione: **Okay then…-points to wardrobe area- go ahead and change –smiles-

**Three Slytheins: **-sighs and grudgingly goes to enter…but stop suddenly once they hear a voice…a deep, **deep** voice-

**Voldemort: **What in tiernations **(a/n: I know it's not a word…but it is in **_**my**_** dictionary book) **are my fellow death eaters doing? –tapping foot-

**Hermione: **-looks at Voldey- Oh –whispers- Zut! –says loudly- So what's up? –pretending like the stage and lights are behind her-

**Voldemort: **Well? –arches eyebrow-

**Draco: **We were forced My Lord…

**Voldemort: **-gives Draco a strange look-

**Draco**: We were! –trying to sound as real as possible, only making Voldy think the other way-

**Voldemort: **Uh-huh. And you're saying that: a witch, muggle-born non-the less, _forced_ you to do this…-looks around- What in blazes are you doing?

**Severus: **Apparently it's what muggles call a "runway" –drawls out-

**Voldemort: **Indeed?

**Lucius: **Indeed.

**Voldemort: **-nodds- How did you men all get _forced _into this.

**Draco: **We didn't _have_ a choice!

**Voldemort: **Okay…

**Hermione: **-is gapping- That's not true! You, Draco Malfoy, couldn't let down a challenge. Which by the way was very dumb of you in this case.

**Draco: **You called me a—

**Hermione: **Yes, Yes! I know a "coward!"

**Voldemort: -**Now seeing the problem and why they are in it, though for Severus, he couldn't find the reason- Draco –looks at him in disappointment and sighs- you get over the edge when someone calls you a coward! O.M.JA! –speaks like a valley girl- **(a/n: which by the way that's in French)**

**Hermione: **-arches eyebrow on the Dark Lord- I didn't know spoke French…

**Voldemort: **-looks over to Hermione- There's a lot of things you don't know about me…-in a deep seductive voice-

**Hermione: **-smiles brightly- Oh then –starts to speak French- comment ca va?

**Voldemort: **-shrugs- Commci commca.

**Hermione: **Pourquoi?

**Voldemort:** I'll tell you later…

**Hermione: **Alright…-eyeing the Dark Lord suspicoulsy-

**Severus: **What the hell did you guys say? –not even knowing that Hermione spoke any language besides English, though, her being a know-it-all, he shouldn't be surprised-

**Hermione: **Just spoke in French. Don't you speak it?

**Severus: **Spanish, actually.

**Hermione: **O…

**Lucius: **You never told me that –looks at Severus-

**Hermione: **-now wanting to know what everyone else speaks- And what do you speak Mr. Malfoy?

**Lucius: **-smirks- Italian -thinking she won't even know how to speak it-

BOY WAS HE WRONG!

**Hermione: **-knowing exactly what he is thinking right now-

**Lucius: -**Stands in full height- Which I doubt you would understand it.

**Hermione: **-thinking- _So it's going to be like that aye? _–puts hands on hips- mi scusi?

**Lucius: **-gaps-

**Severus: **Is there anything you can't speak a language in?

**Hermione: **-squints eyes- Hmmm….Polish –shrugs- I never could understand it, plus it's pretty hard to say. If you can't comprendo.

**Draco: **-scoffs- Well, I speak Russian –hoping to show off his talent-

**Hermione: **Het Aopora!

**Draco:** Ugh! Can you for once not be a know-it-all!

**Hermione: **-soffs closely reminding Severus it was like his- Hardly!

**Severus: **Well let's get the show on the road. I for one really want to leave.

**Hermione: **But you haven't even worn the black outfits. –is on the brink of tears-

**Severus: **-starting to get uncomfortable for he does not do well with crying women- Oh don't tell me you're going to cry now.

**Hermione: **You're So MEAN! –covers face that's beginning to become flushed-

**Voldemort: -**sees his perfect opportunity to try and seduce Hermione. Walks over to Hermione and holds her tightly around her waist- There, there, Miss Granger.

**Hermione: **-hugs Voldemort around the waist-

**Lucius: -**looks like a gapping fish-

**Draco: **-jealous of Voldemort and slightly growls then glares over to Severus- Way da go Severus!

**Severus: **-arches eyebrow- Like I meant for that little chit of a girl to actually cry!

**Lucius: **Well…congratulations my boy—

**Severus: **-reminds him slightly of Dumbledore with the "boy" calling-

**Lucius**: You have managed to make the little girl cry! Have you know heart –steps slightly back and mocks him by putting a hand over his heart-

**Severus:** -glares at Lucius- Well if you have listened to gossip lately—which I know you do—you would know by now that I don't have one.

**Lucius:** That is just bull-crap! –Slightly like that show on South Park where, I believe, Carmen says something about it- **(a/n: You can find it on Youtube…on one of the clips of "Harry Potter goes South Park")**

**Draco:** -who is now out of his jealousy stage and starts to laugh but stifles it…if that's possible!-

**Severus:** And what are you laughing about, Draco –hiss-

**Hermione:** -who has been able to stop crying…leaving sniffles here and there- he's talking about how Lucius—

**Lucius:** -now is shocked that she used his first name and thinking- _Since when have we started from calling each other by our first names?_

**Hermione:** said the exact phrase that someone from South Park said…and also in that tone –looking up into Voldemorts…not wanting to look at Severus-

**Lucius:** Oh –nods-

**Hermione:** Anywho –gets out of Voldemort's grasp…much to Voldie's disappointment- We are going to go threw this—

**Severus:** -sighs in annoyance- _I just can't get through this girl. She maybe young and brilliant…but right now she seems like she's in a PMS mode…_-thinks to himself- _No. Impossible _–shakes head-

**Hermione:** If you don't behave I will **not** stop myself on "obliviating" your mind, making it a hell of a lot easier for me then right now. –in a stern voice, where there was no protesting needed/wanted-

**Three Slytherins: **-shocked-

**Voldemort: **-thinking- _she look beautiful when she is P.O._

**Severus, Draco, and Lucius: **-mutters- fine…

**Hermione: **-smiles- GREAT! NOW go change! –point to wardrobe-

**Three Slytherins: **-walk over to wardrobe and close the door at the same time while rolling their eyes-

**Voldemort: **-looks down at Hermione- Not bad, Princess

**Three Slytherins: **-in the wardrobe and are staring big-eyes at their colthes- WHAT THE HELL!

**Hermione: **-snickers…and tries to hold the laughter-

**Three Slytherins: **-scream- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! One of them screamed like a girl! **(A/n: I'll let you guys pick out which guy was screaming)-**

**Voldemort: **-glances overt to the wardrobes then looks back at Hermione with an arched eyebrow- What did you do?

**Hermione: **You'll see…-looks over to wardrobe- Oh and you **must** wear them! NO BUTS! –Talking to the three Slytherin boys-

**Voldemort: **-holds laugh-

**Hermione: **-looks over to Voldie with an arched eyebrow now- What?

**Voldemort: **nothing…

**Hermione: **-looks at Voldy suspiciously- uh-huh…-drawling voice-

**Three slytherins: **-stick head out only their heads from the wardrobe and looks at Hermione with pleading eyes, begging her **not** to make them do this- Please…-in a desperate voice-

**Hermione: **-smirks and shakes head- nope!

**Three slytherins: **-looks at one another then slowly walk out…one at a time-

Lucius just happened to be the first person to go up first.

**Voldemort: -**is staring at his death eater wide eyes…then laughs and Lucius menacingly while falling on the floor, holding his stomach- Oh Miss Granger that was very Slytherin of you! MUWHAHAHA!

**Draco: **-uses curtains to cover up his mouth that is forming a big gap, along with covering the rest of his clothes-

**Lucius: **-stands up strait…trying to hold _some_ dignity out of all of this-

**Severus: **-so wishing he had a camera-

Lucius stood there feeling mocked, self-conscious, and oh so wishing he could just die. For he was wearing a…..**DRESS**! **(A/n: I am soooo MEAN!!) **

Lucius wore a bright blue knee-length dress, the spaghetti straps had green rhinestones shinning from the light that was showering over him. His shoes matched his dress and were high-heels, giving him an inch or so taller. In his hair it was put in a high ponytail were some green highlights here and there.

**Lucius: **I look ridicules! –growls-

**Voldemort: **-claps his hands. Was able to get back on his feet a few minutes earlier- No! It looks great –laughs in his throat- I like this outfit on you…-looks up and down- I think this should now be our new uniform for my group. This might even scare people even more! Give them a run for the hills.

**Lucius: **-shifts his eyes to Severus, who is on his right- Well you have to come out! I am certainly **not** doing this spotlight all by myself!

**Hermione: **-looks at Lucius- Oh and here I thought you _liked_ the spotlight.

**Lucius: **-ignores Hermione's comment-

**Severus: **-scowls at Lucius- I would rather not –looks down at his attire then looks back at Hermione…who is whistling and swaying back and forth on her feat, not looking directly at him of course-

**Hermione: **-looks over at Severus' direction and shrugs- Hey! I said it was black! –Knowing what he is thinking-

**Severus: **Yeah! But –walks out—well, _storms _out for the better term- **Glitter**! –Gestures over his body- If you haven't noticed this is soooo not my color or taste at all!

Severus's had on a black shimmery dress that was all the way down to his ankles, which by the way, Severus was thanking Merlin that it wasn't short like Lucius'. His hair was put up with two high ponytails and had some glitter sprayed here and there. His shoes were flat, letting him not wobble like Lucius is right now.

**Lucius: **-trying to stay still but accidentally slips on his own feet and falls right on his bum- These shoes are not working for me –tries to get them off, but can't- It won't budge –glares at Hermione- Granger!

**Hermione: **-shot head up and looks over to Lucius-

**Lucius:** Why the bloody hell won't these come off?! –is still budging on his shoe-

**Hermione: **-smiles- I put a charm on the clothes…so no matter what you guys do, the clothes won't come off until _I_ put the charm off of you.

**(Alright, lines is NOT from me…from "South Park.")**

**Draco: **But that's not right –whines-

**Hermione:** -looks over to Draco- and you're retarded life isn't fair. Zip code spirits have a huge case of sour grape of how they died, and they'd just love to share their misery with the living. **(Alright, line is NOT from me…from "South Park.")**

**Draco: **I hate you!

**(Alright, line is NOT from me…from "South Park." Now I am done using those lines)**

**Hermione: **-arched eyebrow- Then why do you have a crush on me?

**Draco:** -opens mouth, but closes it once he realizes he can't put a reason and mutters- You suck –mutters-

**Hermione: -**waves him off- Oh tell me something that I _don't_ know. –sighs- Well, are you going to come out, or am I going to have to drag you out myself?

**Draco**: **-**not wanting to loose the little dignity he still has left in his body, he comes out. Closing his eyes not wanting to see his father, professor, and Dark Lord's reaction-

**Lucius: **-shakes head slightly, as if this was a dream, and has his eyes looking bigger than his used-to-be elf-

**Severus: **-snorts, quite amused-

**Voldemort: **-stares at Draco and breathes heavily- O.M.M **(A/n: meaning "on my Mearlin" for the Wizardry world) **Draco, what in the world is that you are wearing –looks up and down at Draco's outfit-

**Lucius: **-slightly amused- You surely must be loosing all your dignity aren't you my boy. –Mutters to himself, yet still having the others hear him- and here I thought _I _was going to die.

**Hermione, Voldemort, and Severus: **-thinking- _O.M.M. is so full of himself._

**Draco: **thank you father…-growls at his father then turns back to Hermione. As well as trying to cover himself up with his hands- Hermione…this is really not pleasing to me…-takes a step back- can't I change now? –Pleading eyes-

**Hermione: **Hey! –Pointing at him- You're the one that signed up for this vaca. –Points to herself- not me! –Smug look on her face

Draco kept on covering himself with his hands. His attire was a dark green Slytherin skirt with a white blouse top, showing off his semi-muscular shoulders. His hair was like how it always was, only having extensions that went all the way down to his broad shoulders. He had some bobby pins in his hair to keep it away from his gorgeous face. His shoes where black high boot stilettos.

**Draco: **and this is _my _fault!

**Vodemort, Severus, Lucius. And Hermione: **-arches eyebrow- DUH!

**Draco: **Well...I don't need to listen to this. –starts to walk over to the door and tries to open the door, but the door won't budge- What the…-looks at the doorknob then starts to juggle it, rapidly- Let me out!!!!!!!!! –WINES, not even caring on his bet. Starts to go crazy and put feet on the door while holding the doorknob and is trying to make it turn- Damn Granger let me out of this Merlin for saken place!!!!!!

**Voldemort:** Mr. Malfoy **–drawls like Severus- **contain yourself pleassse, and stop child. Even here Granger is being more behaved than you, which I'm not surprised right now.

**Lucius: **Son –drawls- get your arse away from the door and hold some dignity for us Malfoy. Merlin –shakes head to the side and stands up strait **(a/n: remember he's still in that dress)** you're acting ridiculous!

**Hermione: **You guys do realize that you're stalling even more than what we should be…so far –looks at her watch on her right hands- it's been already 30 minutes of talking

**Draco: **-Reluctantly lets go of doorknob and walks onto the stage- I might as well get this task over with. –walks on the stage and walks like a girl…with a serious face-

**Hermione: **-almost forgetting to remind him the main point of this, so yells to Draco- Oh and Draco!

**Draco: **-slows down in his pace- yes?

**Hermione: **-smiles- remember….BE AN ASS!!! –grinds her teeth together while saying- whichreallyshouldn'tbeaproblemforyou.

**Draco: **-growls and continues his walking with his held high. His hands trying to tug his small skirt as far as it can go-

**Hermione and the other three Slytherins: **-are amused and are sitting down watching his runway show-

After Draco was done, stopping here and there making a girly pose, the very small group clapped for him-

**Hermione: **-faces what was behind her and look at Lucius then to Severus- Alright who wants to go next?

**Severus and Lucius: **-not wanting to be the next victim-

**Voldemort: **-now is interested in this kind of torture to his death eaters- Hmmm…-turns fully to his two adult Death Eaters- Let's make it rock paper and scissors. Loser goes up first.

**Severus and Lucius: **-knowing not to argue with their Lord, sigh and face each other- Rock, paper, sissors –both do the movements-

**Severus: **-his hand is rock-

**Lucius: **-his hand is sissors-

**Hermione: **-smiles while looking at their hands- OOO!! Severus wins! That's one to zero!

**Severus and Lucius: **Rock, paper, sissors –both do the movements, again-

**Severus**: **-**hand is sissors-

**Lucius:** -hand is paper-

**Hermione: **-looks towards Lucius- hehehe…

**Lucius: **-mutters- damn…-gets up from chair as Draco came to sit down, still wearing the clothes from the runway, and walks towards the stage-

Lucius walked down the isle with his arrogance of pride as always. On the outside it seemed like he had no care in the world of doing this, but on the inside…man! Was he wishing to be put in Davy John's Locker instead of this! After Lucius received a small applause from the small group he came down the steps and sat down.

Severus grudgingly arose and did his runway…slightly faster than the others. 'Probably to finish ASAP,' the others thought.

**Severus: **-walks back and takes his seat with a big sigh-

**Hermione: -**stretches- Boy! Was that fun, huh?!

**Lucius, Severus, and Draco: **-glares over to Hermione and mumbles- easy for you to say.

* * *

**(A/n: OKAY I am soooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner, but hello! It was close to the end of the FIRST quarter! Me was tired…anywho…I missed ya'll and I can't wait for the reviews to fly in…LOVE YA!**

******The last time I updated was like on Sunday, October 14, 2007! WOW it's like (right now that is putting this chapter in) it's like Friday October 2, 2007! SOO REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9: Ferret Boy! And Pirate Slayer

**(A/n: What up ya'll! How's everyone doin' today?**

**Audience: -mumbles incoherent words this chika can't comprenda-**

**Me: Okay……….-turns to Harry- So how are you?**

**Harry: -yawns- You woke me up. JUST TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION! I'M OUT OF HERE! –walks off stage-**

**Me: Oh your meaner in person! I can't believe I put up with you! –steams-**

**Lucius: -who happens to be leaning against a wall- What did that imbecile do now, love?**

**Me: I don't know!**

**Severus: Well that says a lot**

**Me: -growls- DON'T GET ME ANGRY WITH YOU TOO, SEVY!**

**Voldmort: Whoa, woman! Are you like PMS-ing?**

**Me: No! Just pissed!**

**Severus: -starts to get worried-**

**Lucius: Just don't have a BF! Cause last time I— -pause- On second thought…please continue.**

**Severus: -rolls eyes-**

**Voldemort: -mutters- I still think this is PMS.**

**Draco: -walks in on the action and slows down in his tracks- did…I…miss…something?**

**Ron: Not really. Just FallinAngelGirl is PMS-ing or having a BF. And apparently Lucius wants some action.**

**Luicus: do NOT!**

**Me: -sighs- Oh this girl is getting a headache.**

**Voldemort: -walks over and gives me a massage- better**

**Me: mmmm uh-huh –eyes start to close-**

**Lucius: can we move on please?**

**Me: -eyes open sharply- what! Is Lucius using the magic word, and no pun intended? Oh that is rich!**

**Lucius: can we?**

**Me: I suppose…………

* * *

**

**WARNING!**

**Me and my friend (Pirate Slayer) did this together and it was late in the night…so sorry! But there is some more swearing than there needs to be. Again I am sorry. But we were running ourselves on water. Not my fault! But since I'm the one that's typing this story up…I guess it is.**

**P.S. U HAVE JUST BEEN WARNED! THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS!...MAGER!!!! SO DANGER!!!! If this should be rated M please let me know…but that would be a shame…OH WELL!! Hehehehehe….my first rated M! YAHOOOOOOO! (mumbles strange LOVE YA! PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

**

Right after the runway…Hermione went back to Hogwarts, without Draco. Draco said he had to do something before he came back. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

**Hermione: **-who is sitting in the shrieking shack and sighs as she flips another page of one of her books

**Someone: **-foot steps get louder…like it's coming to Hermione-

**Hermione: **-looks up and sees a "giddy" Draco bouncing up and down with a cage- What do you think you are doing Draco?

**Draco: **-actually smiling and is still giddy- Guess what? Guess What?

**Hermione: **chicken-butt?

**Draco: **-stops bouncing- why would I want—

**Hermione: **forget it….so what is it?

**Draco: **I just got the most coolest…

**Hermione: **yes?

**Draco: **the most whitest…the most nosiest…the most cutest cuddly adorable damn thing you will ever see in your entire life!

**Hermione: **-sets down book- Professor Snape? –arches eyebrow-

**Draco: **Umm…no. I got a WHITE FEERET!

**Hermione: **-is thinking- _what is up with you and ferrets…I guess that turning into a ferret has made you get all up-tight with them…wow._ –says aloud- That. Is. So. Cool! –makes it seem like she is obsess with them too-

**Draco: **I know right? –Sets down cage-

**Ferret: -**somehow gets out of the cage using it's tail to lift up the hatch and scurries and transforms into a big EVIL ferret- MUWHAHAHA!!!

**Hermione: **-looks at Draco wide eyes- You got an evil ferret!!!!!

**Draco: **-is now stuttering- well—well I-I I didn't know it was –uses quotes- "evil!" Not my fault!

**Hermione: **Well, who paid for it?

**Draco: **Daddy did…

**Hermione: **-looks at him quizzingly-

**Draco: **Well it was his money that I used…so technically it's his. I mean—

**Ferret: **-runs and leaps in the air and gets a hold of Draco's arm and bites HARD-

**Draco: **AHHHH!! BLOODY FERRET!–is now shaking his arm to try to get the ferret off-

**Ferret: **-is still on Draco's arm-

**Hermione: **-doesn't know what to do- uh! Uh!...HELP!!!!!!

**Severus: **-comes in hearing Hermione's cry for help- What in bloody—what the hell?

**Lucius**: -not knowing what's happening and is looking at a parchment that involves a death eater plan- Severus, I think that that Bell— -looks at Severus then at Hermione then at the ferret- WHAT THE HELL!!

**Draco**: -sees his father- Daddy! Get this damn ferret off me –whimpers-

**Sirius and Lupin: **-who happen to be hiding in the corner of the room and are snickering at this scene-

**Sirius: **-whispers to Lupin only his wolf senses to hear- Lupin you are so cruel! I can't believe you bribed the animal keeper to convince Draco to get it! Brilliant

**Lupin: **-smiles- Oh this feels just like the Muardaer's time….YES!!!

**Draco: **AHHHHH!!!! –ferret does one last bite and jumps off. Leaving Draco "changing"- What in Satan's boxers is happing to me? AHHHH –falls on the ground and starts to change into a little white ferret-

**Severus, Lucius and Hermione: **-watch Draco changing and follow Draco getting smaller and smaller to the ground with their eyes-

**Draco: **-stands on two back paws and squeaks- What the fuck?!

**Lupin: **–gets a brilliant idea- OO! Watch this.

**Sirius: **what?

**Lupin: **-gets out of invisibility cloak and act like he doesn't know that Draco is the ferret- OOO!!! Ferret!!! Come here little cutie! –chases Draco with out-reaching hands-

**Draco: **-looks up from his paws and goes all wide eyes seeing Lupin going to grab him- Oh buggar! –starts to runaway from Lupin-

**Lupin: **-is close to Draco- here ferret! –singy-songy way- here ferret!

**Draco: **-stops- wait I am not going to tolerate this! Mafloy don't run away! –runs strait to Lupin-

**Lupin: **-sees the fire in Draco's eyes and mutters- oh shit! –before Lupin could react, Draco jumped on him and bit him…hard as well as Draco's claws nailing into him- AWOOO!!! –wails like a woof (**a/n: think of it when Hermione did it in the Prisoner of Azkaban did it)**

**Draco: **-still on Lupin and is thinking to himself- _serves you right…you idiot! _–instantly lets go of Lupin and feels himself changing…into a human…**(a/n: YEAH!)**-

**Lupin: -**feels himself turn into a ferret and looks at himself. Red ferret with a wolf…tail?- oh this is just not right!

**Severus and Lucius: **-looks now at Lupin and pause. Then begin to laugh out loud- O.M.M.!!! HAHAHA –points at Lupin- Hell that's funny –hands are on their knees and are trying to control their laughter-

**Lupin: **-glares at them with his red eyes. While folding his front paws around his chest and tapping his left foot- shut the fuck up!

**Goyle: **-who was the "evil" ferret turns back into a human **(a/n: let's say that this is his animagus…and here I thought it was going to be a pig) **and walks over to Hermione with a bouquet of flowers- Psstt! –whispering- Hermione?

**Hermione: **-looks at her left side of her shoulder and jumps slightly from the surprise- what? –afraid to know the answer-

**Goyle:** -hands over his bouquet of flowers- I got this for you…

**Hermione: **-is now thinking and mentally slapping herself-_ Oh no! Not AGAIN!_

**Goyle: **here you go…

**Hermione: **Umm….-grabs hold of flowers but is quickly diverts eyes back to Draco, who happens to be talking-

**Draco: **Finally! And here I thought I had to be a ferret for the rest of my life!

**Goyle: **-does a double take on Draco, his friend- oh my….

**Hermione: **-stares at Draco like an owl- Oh my fuckin' Merlin…-quickly covers Draco's bottom half using her hands (air way though)- Um…Drac. As much as I am really happy that you are back to human..um…well…uhh…-starts to blush quickly-

(oh and throughout all of this talking…Lucius and Severus are laughing their bloody eyes out)

**Draco: **-looks at Hermione with a puzzingly look- what?

**Hermione: **-thinks- _Mother and Father…forgive me _–says out loud- I just wanted to say that you might want to…-slowly removes her hand and drifts her eyes to Draco's bottom half for five FULL seconds- get some clothes on.

**Draco: **-takes a step back- what…-looks down and mutters out loud- OH SHIT!! Oh my fuckin' shit! Oh my! Oh My! Oh!

**Hermione: **-somehow finding this humorous and thinks- _Lions, tigers, and bears, OH MY!_

**Severus and Lucius: **-laughter has finally faded and face towards the swearin' that is happenin' behind them and mouth DROP!- DRACO! –scolds and shakes there heads slightly as if in code, "get some fuckin' clothes on!"-

**Ron: **-who randomly comes in for help of homework…and maybe get as smart to go back in time for that Yule Ball- Hey Hermione…-looks at some sheets of paper then looks up and sees Draco very…different. Mouth drops to the floor…as well as his sheets of paper- SWEET!

**Lupin, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Hermione: **-look at him and start to wonder- _What! Are you gay or something?_

**Ron: **-is now getting really giddy- I didn't know this was a stripping party! Party over here! –starts to take off shirt **(a/n: think of it how a girl would take it off…just showing his female side)**

**Hermione: **-rushes over to Ron and stops him from doing anything more- Ron…please…-is starting to pant- please…please…don't even think about it!

**Severus: **-is now wondering how he got in here- Ronald WEASLY! If you move one more clothes off your skinny body there will CERTAINLY be hell for you when you're serving you detention hanging by your thumbs upside down…and may I say…with me—

**Ron: **-stops, but isn't truly convinced-

**Severus: **and Mr. Filch!

**Ron: **-is now panicking. So he stops taking off his shirt…for now- fine…

**Harry: **-opens the door…just was really bored- Hey, Ron! What the –stares at Draco and his thing!- DUDE! Where is your pants!

**Goyle: **-mutters mostly to himself- apparently was looking for that in the beginning…-shrugs-

**Ron: **-helps out Harry, seeing that he is now questioning this scene very weirdly- Dude! It's a NAKED PARTY IN HERE!

**Harry: **-flabbergasted- a what?

**Ron: **A naked party! –gets the best idea he has ever had in his entire life- Dude get the camera!

**Harry: **-laughs evilly and takes out his digital camera **(a/n: let's say that muggle contraptions work in Hogwarts) **and smiles at Draco positioning his hands to hold the camera and is ready to take a picture- Smile Drac.!

**Draco: **-tries to cover himself, but is too late-

* * *

ZWINK! The camera flashed.

**Harry: -**looks at the screen of the digital camera, then looks back at Draco. Still having that evil smile- Wait till the school year book gets a hold of this! –hides away the camera in his pocket-

**Draco: -**knows he can't do anything now…since he never really understood the muggle's contraptions- FUCK YOU HARRY POTTER! –spats out-

**Harry:** -looks at Draco- I already did that…about 5 minutes ago with Ginny.

**All the guys in the room: **-mouths drop to the ground- _Boy said what? –in a ghetto sort of way-_

**Ron: **Harry…you're more worse than Sirius…hopefully he was able to hold it! –shivers-

**Harry: **What! –trying to look innocent- I couldn't help myself

**Severus: **-rolls eyes and thinks- _Trouble seems to follow you ever where. Doesn't it…Mr. Potter? _–Drawls out-

**Hermione: **-who is mainly pissed that Harry just went all the way with Ginny. Runs over to Harry-

_**SMACK!**_

**Hermione: **-slaps Harry- You! You son of a bitch! –slaps Harry again-

_**SMACK!**_

**Harry: **-goes side to side on both times Hermione hit him- ouch…-rubs both cheeks- that hurt

**All: **_-_it thinking- _Well that serves you right. _–pauses and think to themselves- _OH! Since Harry now has no more chances…that means I STILL have a chance at this…_

**Lucius: **-thinking- _in making her becomes my maid!_

**Severus: **-thinking- _in ACTUALLY having a conversation with her!_

**Draco: **-thinking-_ in going out with her again!_

**(A/n: now, remember. Draco doesn't know about his father's plan)**

**Sirius: **-thinking- _It's a good thing I didn't! Yeah I am one step closer! _**(a/n: just so everyone knows, he's still underneath that invisibility cloak)**

**Goyle: -**thinking in a squeaky voice- _Hermione looks so CUTE –squeaks- when she's fumed –_thinks about that face if she ever got mad at him- _Ooo. On second thought…I might want to keep myself on my toes. Just in case she ever gets made at me like that._

**Lupin: -**thinking- _I swear I see more of Sirius than James in that little boy…_-glares at Sirius, who is still in his reverie- _Damn you Sirius! _–Sarcastically says- _You are such a good role model!_

**Voldemort: **-somehow comes in…and hidden in the dark corners of the room-

**Severus and Lupin: -**is fumed and gets their anger out on Harry **(a/n: which I think he deserves it…don't mind me saying)**- YOU SON OF SATAN!** –**Shouts out-

**Voldemort: **-IS now fuming so he steps out of the shadows- HEY! I BEG TO DIFFER! –Gestures to himself- I'm the "son of Saton" even if it's used in a negativity sort of way. **DUH!**

**Severus**: **-**grovels at feet- sorry My Lord.

**Voldemort: **-is still glaring at Severus' top head on the ground-

**Severus: **-completely feels his Lord drilling a hole in his head with his eyes. Bows more furiously-

**Voldemort: **-drawls out **(a/n: think of it how Lucius says this in the Chamber of Secrets to Dobby)- **I'll deal with you later…-sneers. Then looks over to Draco, noticing he is mainly in the spotlight, but swiftly regrets that he ever DID look over to Draco. Tries to hold composure while NOT looking at Draco's bottom half as well- Draco…what happened? –remembers what Draco's response last time "I was forced" and quickly says to Draco- And **NO**: "I was forced," "it's all Hermione's fault" or "I was called a 'coward,' because there's no way in Hell that that'll get you out of this one with those excuses!

**Draco**: **-**realizing that he can't use those excuses to get out of this one. If he told the truth, he'll look bad on HIS part, don't forget his father's as well. He might as well be disowned. Thinks about that and mentally groans- B-b-but i-it w-w-wasn't my fault!

**Lupin: **-who happens to be still in a "ferret/wolf" form. Is blaming this whole thing on Draco and points to him, in a ferrety sort of way voice- **When I get back to my "human" self there'll be cauldrons that you'll clean for me!**

**Severus: **-is totally P.O. (pissed off) that Lupin used his line and thinks to himself- _who does he think he is? The Dreaded Potions Master! _–barks at Lupin out loud- Hey! I work alone here! So back off!

**Lupin:** -growls in high picth voice-

**Harry: **-finally notices that there is a cute adorable angry ferret- FERRET! –starts to chase Lupin around-

**Lupin: **-running for the hills and is yelling while he is trying to save his skin- Listen here, Harry! I am your professor! And as such I deserve to be treated at one! –running as fast as he can now away from Harry-

**Harry: **-not understand "ferret talk" keeps on chasing Lupin as if his comment didn't comprenda with him, which it didn't-

As Harry and Lupin are running around in circles out side of the small group in the middle, the others are following them with their eyes. And are starting to get really dizzy. Lupin is now squeaking like a girl…or in this case a ferrety way.

* * *

**Sirius: **-gets a wicked idea. Walks over to Goyle and as he passes him he uses his wand to have Goyle's belt come loose and makes Goyle's underwear show- HAHAHAHAHA! 

**Everyone else: **-looks over to Goyle and maybe someone else, but can only see Goyle, not Sirius. Some blink trying to remove the image out of their minds-

**Lucius: **-let's say that Lucius dislikes Goyle's father and now thinks this is the perfect way to get back at Goyle's father- Gregory Goyle! Wait until I tell your father about this! Your father will be getting a howler from our LORD!

**Voldemort: **-who seems like he's being treated like a baby! Thinks- _I can do this myself Luciussssss..._

**Sirius: **-takes off invisibility cloak- OOOOO!!!! You in ttttttttrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuubbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeee!! –singy-songy tone-

**Rest of them, except Hermione and Severus (who finds this completely immature on their parts): **oooo o yeah you in ttttrrrrouuuubbbbllleee….

**Goyle:** -quickly reaches for his pants and holds it together to not be embarrassed anymore- SHUT UP! –growls. Is now starting to cry so faces the other way, having Goyle's back facing Voldemort-

**Hermione: **-feels some sympathy to Goyle. Rushes over and hands over her handkerchief- here. –in a motherly tone-

**Goyle: **-does a week smile and blows A LOT of snot in the handkerchief. Hands it back at Hermione-

**Hermione: **-looks at her used-to-be handkerchief. Shakes head- No thank you…you keep it…

**Goyle: **-throws handkerchief behind his back…LANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF VOLDEMORT'S FACE-

**Draco: **-who somehow forgets that he is naked-

**Goyle: **-looks behind him and sees that his Lord is not….happy…well not as happy as he can be at least-

**Everyone: **-is waiting anxiously for Voldemort's wrath-

**Voldemort: **-whole body is shaking furiously trying to hold out his anger for later, but can't-

**Lupin: **-not wanting to die quickly says- **EVERYBODY HIDE!!!! **–jumps into a hay of pillows-

**Everyone else: **-runs for their lives and hides behind anything they can find- oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! –starts to say a wizardry prayer-

_Hail Merlin full of grace, the Wizard is with thee._

_Blessed art thou amongst witches, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Merlin._

_Holy Merlin, King of all gods, pray for us wizards, now and at the hour of our death. _

_Amen._

-does some sort of difficult sign that's for witches **(a/n: I'll let you guys make it up)**

**Voldemort: **Why you! Why YOU! –you could swear that you thought you saw steam coming out of his ears- WHY YOU!!

**Everyone: **-thinks- _he's going to blow_!

**Voldemort: **-opens mouth-

**Everyone: **-is on the edge of their seats..or..whatever-

**Voldemort:** -only opens mouth to let air flow out and air be sucked in again. Closes eyes and takes deep breaths- okay….-face is still flushed, but is now calm **(a/n: Wait! Did I just write that? "Calm" ha!)

* * *

**

Nobody moved for a few seconds until they new it was safe to come out. Hermione has had enough of this…this…GAH! She was leaving and that was that!

**Hermione: **-is out the door and slams the door shut-

**Draco: **-is now gone to "Mental World" and is rocking himself to control his scared feelings and wants his Mummy- Mummy…Mummy…find a happy place...find a happy place. Harry potter dead. Voldemort ruling. Hermioen plus me plus bed…equals happy. Happy I say! Happy!

**Hermione: **-who stopped dead in his tracks on the other side of the door and looks at it…now furious! Opens the door and looks at Draco with fire in her eyes along with a dead skull in her eyes too- What was that? –in a deadly tone…close to being as scared as Lord Voldemort's…close-

**Draco**: -becomes still- ummm…

**Hermione: **-not caring that's causing a scene she was sooo furious she blew up a chair, which was the one that Draco was hiding in- What do you got to cover yourself up now, coward and sicko person?

**Draco:** - stands up strait…not caring he's naked- I am a man! –points to himself- See a man!

**Hermione:** -blushes bright red…and looks ANYWHERE BUT there- Yeah I didn't know that! –sarcastically says- I mean if I knew you were a girl…I would have said something!

**Severus: **-is really wanting Draco to be dressed- Draco…get's some clothes on. No amount of obliviation will ever make this go away!" –Covers eyes-

* * *

**Sirius: **-feeling left out starts to complain- "OH COME ON AIN'T SOMEONE WANT TO WARM MY BED?" 

**Everyone, especially Hermione: **NOT EVEN IF WE WERE CORPSES! –bites back-

**Sirius: **-disappointed especially on Hermione's part and mutters- ouch..

**Draco:** -mutters- "rejected" –goes into a cheerlead mode- Rejected! Rejected! Sirius Black got rejected! YEAH GO me!" –his "thing" flying up and down and Draco spins around-

**Lucius**: -is totally embarrassed and blushes a deeper shade of pink- OH Merlin!

**Ron:** -not knowing anything else to do… in background and starts to strip-

**Lucius: **-closes eyes as he is talking- Son please put some clothes on

**Severus: **-seeing Ron's movement and doesn't want a naked party in this room scowls at him and points to Ron- If you pull one more clothes off Ronald Weasley it'll be detention for you for the rest of your Hogwarts life!

**Ron:** stops stripping: -mutters- asshole

**Harry: **-doesn't know what to do….so calls up Ginny and starts to do weird positions that a girl would do if she was talking to a guy she had a crush on- Uh-huh. So like what are you wearing? Nothing? Really…really…really. –get's all Lumiere (beauty and the beast) and laughs like a French guy- my room. Ten minutes? Great I can't wait to be there! Well do you know what I would LOVE to do right now? Well first I would…-fades off **(a/n: I don't think any of us want to know what that's about. OFF TOPIC THERE)**

**Lupin: **-finding this totally rude that Harry is doing this in front of Hermione- Harry? I—

**Harry: **SHHH! I'm talking to Ginny here!

**Lupin: **-rolls eyes-

**Harry: **uh-huh. Yep. Alright see ya! –hangs up on cell-phone-

**Lupin: **-looks at Harry suspiciously- Who was that?

**Harry: **IDK my BFF Ginny!

**Lupin: -**walks away and whistles while saying (if that's possible)- you are so much like your godfather…

**Severus: **-sees Lupin's strange behavior- What?

**Lupin:** -takes a deep breath- what have you been teaching to Harry…how to have an orgy in five minutes?

**Severus:** -is shocked- NO!!!

**Lupin:** - is frustrated and get's his anger by biting the wall— **(a/n: one of my friend's ideas….not a part of fanfiction)**

Wall turns into AN BIG ALBINO FERRET!

**Severus:** -looks at the growind beast and mutters- Oh shit! –Yells- RUN!!

Everyone left fully clothed….or not even a bit!!!!

* * *

**(A/n: OKAY that's great! NOT ALL MY DOING….PIRATE SLAYER HELPED ME…..WE BOTH WORKED ON IT…FOR LIKE AN HOUR AND A HALF…WE WERE…HOW DO I SAY THIS….SWEARING OUR HEADS OFF. HEHEHEHEHE. I am not sure if this rating should go higher…please tell me if you think so….it would mean a lot!**

**Oh and got the "Satan's Boxers" from **DeadlyElegance

**

* * *

**

**All my guys: **Ummm…..

**Draco: **I feel slightly in humiliated…

**Me: **Hey! I thought you loved being in the spot light? You were soaking it up on the runway.

**Draco: **true, but SOMEONE has got to agree that she hurt my pride –looks at me with an arched up eyebrow-

**Pirate Slayer: **-sighs- Don't look at me! –feeling slightly left out-

**All: **-looks towards her and asks, except me- who are you?

**Pirate Slayer:** -curtsey and falls flat on her arse- ouch!

**Me: **you can't achieve it sweetie. –looking down on Pirate Slayer since she's fell on the ground-

**Draco: **Nonscence! Watch! I can do it perfectly starts to cursty only falls flat and twists ankle and falls on face- -pause- WEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!! WAAAAAAAAA!

**Severus: **-sarcastly says- Oh look Draco-poo's crying –laughs- someone calls the WAAAAmbulance!

**Lucius: **Severus –warning him…-

**Severus: **-stops taunting and looks over at Lucius- What?

**Lucius: **please stop this now?

**Severus: **why do I look weird?

**Lucius: **no it's just not normal for you to do that!

**Pirate Slayer: **-whispers next to me and says- Yeah…I swear they're gay

**Severus and Lucius:** what was that? –in a deadly tone-

**Pirate: **umm…I said…..well… gay means happy and yeah!

**Me: -**_TRIES_ to help out- Yeah you guys! You know that song, "keep it gay! It's such a beautiful day!" you know –realizing nobody knows what she's talking about so fades her own voice- never mind...

**Priate Slayer:** Yeah… that cleared things up…oh and by the way…we're nerds

**Me: **-looks over at Pirate Slayer- yeah tell me something I DON'T know!

**Draco: **Daddy…-whimpers-I want a hippogriff. Get me one of those! NOW!

**Pirate Slayer:** he is such an ass

**Me: **a needy ass if I can say

**Pirate Slayer: **No Shit Sherlock!

**Me: **-shrugs- well it's better than him asking for children –pauses- **(a/n: got that idea from Van Helsing with Dracula's brides wanting more children)**

**Pirate Slayer and me: **-shivers at the thought-

**Priate Slayer:** d'accord (a/n: in French that means "I agree")

**Lucius: **Draco, you already have enough animals to last you a lifetime.

**Draco: **NO I DON'T! All I got at home—

**Priate slayer: **-mutters- snooty son of a bitch

**Severus:** -heard the comment and snorts the laughter-

**Draco: **All I've got at home is one pony and two owls and four cats and six fishes and two snakes and three phoenixes and a green parrot and a turtle, and a silly old girl who won't get out of my frickin' room! And she's always talking about YOU! (a/n: -blushes bright red like a Weasley's hair- hehehehe -smiles innocently-) And I don't know what she sees in YOU! You just seem like an old fart who has great hair!

**Lucius: **-eyes are now turning red…creepy and apparently knowing who "she" is-

**Draco: **just saying father!

**Lucius: **Severus get over here -motions Severus over-

**Severus: **-knows exactly what to do and hits Draco at the back of his head, back handed-

**Lucius: **Thank you

**Severus:** -nods…-

**THE LIGHTS GO OFF!**

**Lucius: **what the fuck?

**Severus: -voice suddenly goes to one of those spokesmen shows- GENTELMEN AND LADIES…I GIVE YOU ROUND ONE…IN THE LEFT CORNER –POINTS TO LEFT SIDE- TO THE COWARDS WHO'S DRACO MALFOY. THIS MAN SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY PRIDE LEFT SINCE WHAT THIS LOVELY LADY HAS DONE TO HIM...GIVE IT UP TO Pirate slayer, in the right corner!**

**Pirate Slayer: **-goes mad- YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would just love to thank my—is rudely cuts of by Severus-

**Severus:** sorry lady…but we are running on a time schedule I got dinner with **Beyoncé** in few minutes…I know you'll take Draco out in a few seconds. –winks-

**Pirate Slayer: **-forgives him…for now-

**FallinAngleGirl: **-walks in the middle of the stage and is wearing a skimpy mini skirt and a tight school uniform top and uses the voice that Betty Boop- Round one everyone! O! O! O! Puts your hands in the air –waves sign that has "round one" on it- Man am I really getting hot! See ya!

**Audience who are guys: **-has lustful eyes- wow!

**Severus: **-ahem- now…back to the fight

**BELL RINGS!**

**Before Draco could utter a sound…he was fallin' flat on his face, unconsiuss, by Pirate Slayer!**

**OH YEAH!!!!!!**

**THE END….for this chapter at least! **

**Please REVIEW! I WORKED REALLY, REALLY, HARD ON GETTING THIS FORMAT RIGHT! PLUS! YOUR REVIEW MAKES ME OH SO HAPPY!!!!!!!! I DID FIFTEEN (15) PAGES OF THIS…PLEASE OH PLEASE!!!

* * *

**

**Love ya'll!**

**Draco: **"ya'll"?

**Me: **-smiles at the camera and still is able to say- Draco…not now…-waves hand at the camera-


	10. Chapter 10: Thanks Giving and SINGING!

A/N: Hey you guys! Happy Thanks Giving first of all and I hope you guys like it! Please review…otherwise I'll think that you guys have lost faith in me in me doing this for you……..TT…

Lyrics are NOT mine...but the ones that made them, they are SURE gifted got it from "muggle .net" (screen won't let me make the network appear so I had to space it)

Also, the "Hakuna Matata" is from this sight: "www. hippie. nu/caniche/DeathEater/main. html"(again no space in between)

* * *

** Me:**mmmm….-starts to whimper-

**Harry:**what's wrong with you? It's Thanks Giving shouldn't you be "THANKING" for what you have in you life right about now?

**Me:**-grudgingly look over Harry- Oh don't give a psychiatrist here. I don't need it.

**Harry:** -crosses arms over chest- Well you really should appreciate your reviews that's all I am just saying –puts his hands up in defense-

**Me:** -sarcastically says- Really? I didn't even notice. –narrows eyes-

**Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, and Draco: **-comes in, realizing that the air just got a little bit thicker after they left and sigh dropping their shoulders slightly. Look over to "The boy-who-lived"- What did you do? –snaps at Harry, knowing that he started something-

**Harry:**-looks at them with mouth wide open before retorting- WHY DOES EVERYONE START TO ACCUSE ME!?

**Voldemort:**-arches eyebrow- You are the good guy aren't you?

**Harry:**-nods towards his left shoulder- Yeah…

**Voldemort:**and where— -points to Severus, Lucius, and Draco- the bad guys…we're suppose to accuse you before we get the true answer. Merlin! I thought you were smart enough to know that.

**Harry:**Look…-raises hands- all I said was that she should be "THANKING" the reviews that she already has. Then, she said that she doesn't want a psychiatrist at the moment. Which by the way, what's wrong with a physiatrist? I have one –points to himself-.

**Voldemort and Severus: **-says out loud, not even realizing that they said it out loud- Well, that explains…sooo much. –drawls out-

**Draco:**a psychiatrist? –Now seeing the problem- You said "psychiatrist" to her. –more like a statement than a question. Sighs while shaking his head in disapproval-

**Lucius, Sevy, and Voldie: **-sighs as well, now seeing the problem too. Use left hand and rubs their forehead, looking quite the part for a person who has (or starting to get) a migraine.-

**Harry:**-sees their exchange is quite puzzled- What? What did I say?

**Voldemort:**Foolish brat! You **never** mention that word to Miss Dark Angel. **EVER!!!**

**Harry:**What's so wrong about it?

**Lucius:**Take our advice boy. **NEVER, and I mean NEVER**, talk about the word psychiatrist to her.

**Severus:**-nods in agreement- I agree.

**Harry:**Aright. But what's so wrong about it?

**Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, and Sevy: **-knowing that they'll need to go more in depth with this all nod in agreement- follow us please.

**Harry: -**looks at them suspiciously- why?

**Snape:**Just do it, Potter!

**Harry:** -sighs- Okay…-knowing he can't argue with a demand like that, especially the demand that is coming from Snape-

* * *

**Five men:** -who are now in the room sitting down in comfortable seats-

**Voldemort:** Now –finally seated comfortable- as I was saying, the reason why you never say the word "psychiatrist" is because…well…

**Lucius: -**interrupts his Dark Lord- She detests them so. Not that she doesn't have a problem with them, she just doesn't want to go through it, that's all.

**Harry:**why?

**Voldemort:**Well…let's time she tried it, it was well…-sighs- it involves a tray of cookies, a pencil, and a few insults that's all I'll say.

**Severus:**The psychiatrist just didn't help her at all…only made her more loony.

**Harry:**-thinking- _That explains so much…_

**Four Slytherins: **-are able to read minds and whipped their eyes towards Harry and glare death glares to him- SHUT UP POTTER! –They spat…they looked at each other for a few milliseconds and then just shook their head and are now thinking- _you really are mean for a hero character._

**Me:**-who is now calm...for now, pops in the room where the other five guys are- Hey you guys –such innocent in their voice-

**Voldemort:**-with concern in his voice- Are you all right, hon.?

**Me:**YEAH!

**Lucius:**-eyes me suspiciously- you sure…

**Me:**Yeah of course –runs over to the Slytherins and jump on them-

**Four Slytherins: **-grunts- uhmm…ow

**Me:**Oops! Sorry! –Ends up sitting in the middle with the others-

**Voldemort:**-shakes head- no, it's fine. Just next time warn us.

**Me: **k…

**Harry:**-arches eyebrow at the scene right in front of them-

**Draco:**-still not sure about me- you sure?

**Me:**-sighs and gets off couch and walks into a room that seems like a closet. Closes door and others start to hear clanks and clunks-

**Voldemort:**what are you doing? –Shouts to me-

**Me: **be right there! Okay…-walks out and is wearing a black suit with a cane in her left hand- Since you guys **won't** believe me than I'll just sing it to you…

**Severus:**what are you going to do?

**Me:**you'll see –winks. Looks over to Fred and Weasley- hit it!

**Fred and George: **Got it! –Presses a button on my I-pod stereo-

**Music starts with the tune from "**_**Hakuna Matata," from Disney's "The Lion King".**_

**Four Slytherin and Harry: **-looks up, around, and turns around towards my voice-

**Me:**_Avada Kedavra –in a singy voice-_

**Severus:**-looks strait to the other guys- she wouldn't kill us would she?

**Voldemort:**-shakes head- I doubt that…for Harry, I think he should run

**Draco:**No…-shakes head- I don't think she's about to kill us…I believe I heard this once when I was watching TV next to her sometime last night. While you guys were –looks over to Harry then back at his father and the rest- on business.

**Harry:**-narrows his eyes on Draco and thinks of what they are up to on their Death Eater rampage-

**Me:**Ahem…-taps foot waiting for their attention-

**Guys:**-turn back to her- sorry…

**Me:** It's fine…-turns back to Fred and George- hit…again.

**Fred:**-looks at her- you sure?

**George:**Cause last time…

**Fred:**we had to stop and you know how we…

**George:**don't like to get interrupted…

**Fred and George: -**Smile-

**Me:**-arches eyebrow- you done? –In a bored tone-

**Fred and George: **-looks at each other then shrug- whatever.

**Me:**Okay then…Let's try this wizards –trying to be all nice about it in a sarcastic way-

**Fred and George: **-looks at each other with an arched up eyebrow- okay…

**Room gets dark and spotlight is on me! **

**Music starts with the tune from "**_**Hakuna Matata," from Disney's "The Lion King," again.**_

**Me:**_Avada Kedavra…_

**Guys:**-hold breath-

**Me: -**breathes in and is about to sing when I get interrupted…AGAIN!- GRRR!!!! –slowly goes down while turning around-

**Pirate Slayer: **-pops head in the door- hello? –Averts eyes to FallinAngelGirl- What are you doing [inserts real name?

**Me: -**glares at Pirate Slayer- Apparently getting interrupted…**FOR THE THIRD BLOODY TIME!**

**Draco:**-looks down at his left hand and counts how many times I **have** been getting interrupted then looks back at me- actually that's the second time…

**Me:**-glares daggers over to Draco and fire is staring to surround body and say in a demon voice- **NOT HELPING!**

**Draco:**-squeaks and jumps off couch and huddles _behind _it-

**Pirate Slayer: **-wide eyes at me- what's wrong sweetie?

**Me:**-looks over to Pirate Slayer and explain it in 10.3 seconds…talking really fast- Comprenda? –sighs and is out of breath-

**Guys: -**arches eyebrow- what? –Not understanding a word moi just said-

**Pirate Slayer: **-sighs- sorry…I'll let myself come in quiet next time. –Looks up at me- Were you going to sing the song you found –hoping to have her attitude changed by changing the subject…which it worked-

**Me: -**nods furiously- Want to help me? –smiles-

**Pirate Slayer: **-Gets all giddy- Oui ! Duh I avaient attendu pour faire cela pour comme, JAMAIS[in English that's: "Yes! Duh I have been waiting to do that for like, EVER!"…Hopefully that was the right way how you go it in the French way…

**Me:**Great!

**Pirate Slayer & FallinAngelGirl: **-get on stage (that "magically" appeared) and look at George and Fred- hit it!

**Music starts with the tune from "**_**Hakuna Matata," from Disney's "The Lion King," again. And this time for real!**_

**FallinAngelGirl:**-who's leaning on Pirate Slayer's back (back-to-back)- _Avada Kedavra, what a wonderful spell!_

**Draco:**-shrugs- then I guess I don't _know_ this song… -remembering from last night the movie they both saw on the Lion King- _but I was sure of it _–he thought-

**Pirate Slayer: **_Avada Kedavra, It's our favorite craze..._

**FallinAngelGirl:**_It means no muggles for the rest of our dayssss-s-s,_

**Pirate Slayer and me:** _It's our problem-free philosophy. Avada Kedavra_

**Guys: **-looks at us with a curious look- _Avada Kedavra?_ –Wondering why they made up a song that was the killing curse-

**FallinAngelGirl:**_Yeah. It's our motto!_

**Harry: **_What motto?_

**Pirate Slayer:**_Nothing. What's a-motto with you? –laughs-_

**FallinAngelGirl:**_Those two words will solve all your problems_

**Pirate Slayer:**_That's right. Take Voldie for example._

**Voldemort: **-nods in agreement- I agree…

**Harry: **-looks at Voldie and give it him a "duh" look-

**FallinAngelGirl:**_Why, when Vold's was a young bad boy,_

**Voldemort: **-quirks eyebrow-

**Pirate Slayer:**-forcing her voice to sound like Pumba's- _when Vold's was a young bad booooooy..._

**FallinAngelGirl: **_Put a sock in it! _–playfully glares at Pirate Slayer-

**Pirate Slayer: **-puts down in "shame"- _alright…_

**FallinAngelGirl:**_He thought that the muggles lacked a certain appeal_

_and he learned how to kill them with a flick of his wrist,_

**Pirate Slayer: **_Our insensitive souls…do not even wince…as the spell hits the muggles and they pass away..._

**FallinAngelGirl:**_We're not ashamed!_

**Pirate Slayer: **_Oh why be ashamed?!)_

**FallinAngelGirl:**_This is just a cool game!_

**Pirate Slayer:**_ (Oh what's in a game!)_

**FallinAngelGirl:**_And we feel all excited!_

**Pirate Slayer: **_(How do we feel?)_

**FallinAngelGirl**:_Every time that we—_

**FallinAngelGirl:**_Err, can't come up with something that rhymes here._

**Pirate Slayer: -shrugs- **_who cares! _–dances-

**FallinAngelGirl:** -joins in dance-

**Pirate Slayer and FallinAngelGirl:** _Avada Kedavra! What a wonderful spell! Avada Kedavra, it's our favorite craze. It means no muggles for the rest of our daysssss-s--s_

_it's our muggle-free philosophy, Avada Kedavra_

**Draco:**-mutters to his father- it's a good thing that they don't have wands in their hands right now.

**Pirate Slayer and me: **-singing softly- _Avada Kedavra, _

_Avada Kedavra, Avaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada Kedavra_

**Voldemort:**-who now gets the hang of the chorus, gets up and joins the girls- _It means no muggles …for the rest of our days…It's our muggle free Philosophy…Avada Kedavra_!

**Lucius, Severus, Draco: **-stands up and joins on the stage as a "back group" singers- _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada!_

**Four Slytherins and FallinAngelGirl and Pirate Slayer: **-end in the center of the stage and have jazz fingers while smiling…or partly smiling-

**Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Harry: **-stares at us and do _**a**_clap- that was…

**Four Slytherins and FallinAngelGirl and Pirate Slayer: ** -get off stage-

**Me: **-glares at Ron and Harry- Oh I bet you did a song "right of the blue" and just sang at Hogwarts.

**Harry: **Well…

**Pirate Slayer: -**helps back up FallinAngelGirl- If I remember correctly you guys **did** do something like this in a fan fiction story—actually a lot of stories—where you sang and you couldn't help yourself. Am I right[puts my real name?

**Me: **yep!

**Harry: **ummm….okay well…that was…different

**Four Slytherins: **-who are now behind Pirate Slayer and I, snort-

**Draco: **Different, Potter? –sneers- whatev.

**Pirate Slayer: -**looks around and sees that all of our characters are here- WOW! We got quite a show here…

**FallinAngelGirl: -**looks around- oh we do…-smiles-

**Pirate Slayer: **Can we now have some turkey? My stomach's starting to grumble.

**FallinAngelGirl: **yep! –looks over to Voldemort- You did get the turkey, right?

**Voldemort: **-nods- of course I did…

**Pirate Slayer: **-eyes are wide and looks at Voldie- you made it? It's not poisoned is it?

**Voldemort: **of course not –slightly hurt- My Dark Angel is eating this, is she not? So why would I poison something that I know she is going to eat.

**Pirate Slayer: **-pauses- "Dark Angel" –looks over to FallinAngelGirl- you seriously **are** obsess with the dark side, with all the names you've been given, haven't you?

**Me: **-blushes- (--)

**Pirate Slayer: **Oh my gosh! –Slaps forehead with left hand-

**Me: **What! I just **love** my bad guys!

**Pirate Slayer: **yes…if I remember correctly you liked –starts to count with her fingers- Gary Oldman who was played by Ivan Korshunov in Air Force One, Marcus VanSciver played by Neil Jackson in Blade the Series, Jack Ripner played by Cillian Murphy in Red Eye, Richard Roxburgh who played Count Dracula, Jasson Isaacs who plays William Tavington in The Patriots as well as…-looks over to Lucius Mafloy- Lucius Malfoy. Also—

**FallinAngelGirl:** Okay, okay! So I go for the bad guys! Big deal!

**Pirate Slayer: **-very amused- alright…but right there we already have five people you adore out of…100 I think…-arches eyebrow-

**FallinAngelGirl:**hey! –points out- I invited you here in my story! And I **can** and **might** just take you out…

**Pirate Slayer: **-mouth is open- but I'm not finish here yet…

**FallinAngelGirl:**-smirks a "Malfoy" smirk as if in code "finally I got something against you-

**Pirate Slayer: **-not at all pleased- why you little…

**FallinAngelGirl: -**helps friend fill in the blank-_Lucius-Malfoy-Severus-Snape-Lord-Voldemort-Draco-Malfoy-Hermione-Granger-Bellatrix-Lestrange-LOVER-Slytherin-kitty-cat-emo-tree-hugger-princess-SPEEDY-talker-Harry-Potter-fanatic-death-eater-skyscraper-shoe-a-lot-eyeliner-Filipino-love-chocolate-huggs_kind of gal

**Pirate Slyer: **-not catching a word she just said- sure… Oo

**Draco:**Not to be rude –sighs-…but I am hungry. Can we go have Thanks Giving together?

**Pirate Slayer and me: **-look at each other and shrug- k…

**All: **-walk out and go have a **BIG** Thanks Giving banquet…if you want to call it that-

* * *

**A/n: WOW! I got so caught up in the moment! 9 PAGES WOW! I think that's the longest "author's foot" note I have EVER done…. YEAH ME!!!**

**Now! Please review….oh and HAPPY THANKS GIVING….or….depending when you get this I hope it was/will be GREAT!**

**I can't wait to read your reviews…even if there is another chapter ahead (just for those who read them when there is the latest chapter).**

**This chapter was put up on: Thursday, November 22, 2007**

* * *

After the gang ran out of the room the soon found themselves outside and in the woods…well in an open area. **(A/n: I really don't feel like describing the place so let's say they are at that place where Remus turned into a werewolf in front of the Golden Trio in Harry's third year…I think…yeah…). **The sunset was just setting and everyone was trying to catch their breath in all of this. 

**Guys and Hermione: **-panting like they were in a four mile race, and they had to run the whole entire time-

**Hermione:**-starts to get up, slowly- well…Draco –looks at Draco-…

**Draco:**-looks over to Hermione- Yes?

**Hermione:**next time…you…decide…to…get an animal…ask if…has experienced…and phenomenon…behaviors –smiles weakly-

**Draco:**I'll…try and remember that –stands fully and breathing is now coming back to normal-

**Guys:**-start to rise and stand full height up. A few pants here and there though-

**Hermione:**-sighs- phew –stands up- man…well that was some run wasn't it?

**Guys:**-nods in agreement, still trying to breath-

**Hermione:**though –smirks at Ron- for some I guess it was more like running an _screaming_ like a little girl, huh? –still looking Ron-

**Ron:**-looks over to Hermione and sees that smirk. Narrows eyes on her-

**Hermione:**-smirks and then lifts both eyebrows as if "hahaha"-

**Ron:**I wasn't screaming like a girl!

**Hermione:**Oh Really?

**Ron: -**hands on hip and while he is talking, his head moved from side to side- Reeealllly.

**Hermione:**How so?

**Ron:**I was _just_ checking out my vocal chords out. _Just_.

**Other Guys: **_**-**_arches eyebrows-

**Hermione:**Oh! –pauses and gets a great idea. Does a sideway glance to Ron- in fact…how about we do a Talent Show! –smiles brightly-

**Guys:**WHAT!!

**Hermione:**Yeah…we should do that! I mean it would be fun.

**Harry:**I think it's a spectacular idea! –raises hands- I would LOVE to see Voldemort

**Voldemort:**-growls at Harry-

**Harry:**-ignores Voldemort's growl and continues- singing!

**Hermione:**then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll do a Talent Show of singing!

**Ron:**But Hermione it's Thanks Giving tomorrow! You know how I love my turkey!

**Harry:**-rolls eyes and is thinking- _is food all you think about, Ron?_

**Hermione:**-glares at Ron- don't worry Ron. We'll celebrate Thanks Giving, but AFTER we do the Talent Show.

**Ron:**-slightly happy- okay….

**Hermione:**Great! Then it's settled. Who wants to bring the beverages? –Scans the guys and looks at Severus-

**Severus:**-sees her eyeing him- oh no! I won't! I didn't ask for this!

**Hermione:**but—but your apart of the Death Eater group aren't you. Voldie! Professor Snape is being mmmmeeeeeaaaaannnnn! –starts to cry-

**Voldemort:**oh come on Severus. Besides, you're my death eater…you are going to do this! Bring the beverages!

**Severus:**-growls and nods stiffly-

**Hermione:**Where will this party be at? I want it to start tomorrow at 4:00 P.M. though.

**Draco:**-is glad to help- We can have it at our house? I don't think my father will mind.

**Hermione:**-looks at him quizzingly- Just out of curiosity, Draco, where is Mrs. Malfoy?

**Draco:**Sorry…she's doesn't come home anymore…-not wanting to tell the gang-

**Hermione:**Why not?

**Draco:**Well apparently I was learning how to make a potion for one of my tasks…and…there was an accident and…umm…-looks at Lucius, who's giving a stern look like _"oh I'm not helping you. You got yourself into this, so you're going to get yourself out."-_And she was near the potion, you know, how we can't make potions without a parent's consent, and well I dropped the potion and…before mum and I knew it…mum was a little girl. –looks at the ground-

**Hermione:**-eyes are wide- whoa.

**Draco:**So yeah! Let's do it at our house!

**Hermione:**-clears throat- well…Harry, Ron, we better get going…since it is starting to get dark. Besides, I need to make sure I find out how to make a turkey.

**Draco:**you mean you don't **know** how to make a turkey.

**Hermione:**Well…cooking was never my thing.

**Draco:**-smiles- father –turns to Lucius- good night. Turns to Lord Voldemort- Milord. –bows down-

**Lucius and Voldemort: **-nods in approvingly-

**Severus:**we should probably get going. –looking over Hogwarts-

**Sirius:**-morphs into his animagus, a black dog and scurries into the forest-

**Remus**: -goes with the others to Hogwarts-

**Three Gryffindors, Draco Remus, and Severus: **-walks off to Hogwarts-

* * *

**(A/n: I was thinking of stopping right here and make this like a two-part thing, but I just couldn't. So you guys SHOULD BE HAPPY! If you are reading this right here I am on my 12****th**** page…so there you go! Happy! Oh and here's where the fun starts!)**

* * *

_Next Day:_

_Thanks Giving Day—Malfoy Manor_

Everyone, well the man characters at least, all came to Malfoy Manor. Inside the manor was filled in color that you would see at a Thanks Giving party…autumn colors.

**Harry, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Hermione: **-gapping at how pretty the house is- Whoa. –was all they could say-

**Draco:**-chuckles at Hermione's face- Why thank you. We Malfoy's take pride in our house and heritage –said cockishly

**Hermione: -**rolls her eyes- I haven't noticed

**Draco:**-smiles and chuckles again-

As everyone came into the dinning room and got set up they could all smell the wonderful smell of food in the air. They all sighed silently in approval on the food, even if they didn't see it yet. Hermione, remembering what they had to do first before eating the delicious foods, turned back to the guys and smiled brightly. Once the guys saw that devil smile they all grimaced remembering what they had to do.

**Hermione:**-after a few seconds of silence- Okay who wants first-

**Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Voldie: **-who were about to call being the last person to sing where interrupted by Hermione's voice, apparently knowing what they were about to say-

**Hermione:**And I call being last. –smirks seeing their heads look down at the floor- so…who wants to go up?

**Guys:**-not wanting at all to be the first one to become embarrassed-

**Ron:**-folds chest and thinks as his eyes drifts over to the door where his nose could smell the food at- _someone just go up first…otherwise my stomach will start to rumble._

**Hermione:**-sighs- fine –pops up a hat that has all the guys name in it-

**Guys:**-snap to her hat that she has in her hand and go wide eyes and is thinking- _Oh no! Not that!_

**Hermione:**Since you guys won't do it…I'll do it for you. –looks up in the ceiling and shuffles in the hat and grabs hold of a paper with someone's name in it- Oh goody here we go –looks at the name and smiles- goody!

**Guys, except Draco: **-holding their breathe-

**Draco:**-smirking and thinking that the name wasn't him-

**Hermione:**DRACO MALFOY! –shows the name to the guys- you're up first.

**Draco:**-smirk falls from face- what?

**Hermione:**you're up silly!

**Draco:**umm…err…Hermione don't you think—

**Hermione:**you agreed on doing this

**Guys:**-mutters- more liked _forced_

**Hermione:**ahem…-arches eyebrow-

**Guys:**Well…

**Hermione:**come on Draco you gotta do this!

**Draco:**no.

**Hermione:**yes.

**Draco:**no.

**Hermione:**yes. –more paranoid-

**Draco:**not in a million years

**Hermione:**ye—Voldie can you help me here.

**Voldemort:** -arches eyebrow on the name that was given for him-

**Four Gryffindors: **-snickers-

**Severus:**-drawls out- quietttt….

**Voldemort:**Draco you're doing it. I'm starting to get hungry anyways…-crosses arms-

**Draco:**alright…

**Hermione:**-smiles brightly-

**Draco:**don't get too cheeky

**Hermione:**but you just love it!

**Draco:**-on the outside he looks upset, but in the inside he agreed with her. Gets up on the stage that he made before the others came to their house and clears throat-

**The rest: **-go sits down and watches Draco start to sing-

**Draco: **oh and Hermione

**Hermione: **yeah?

**Draco: **don't be offended from what I am about to say

**Hermione: **alright….

**Draco: **-opens mouth and starts to sing having **"Oops I did it again," from Britney Spears's tune in the back)**

* * *

**(A/n: I know I really don't like Britney as much…but the person who made these lyrics had this…and it was just PERFECT to NOT use!!)**

* * *

**Draco: **_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,_

**Hermione:**-stares wide eyes at Draco and is thinking- _He actually knows this tune…oh that is just rich!_

_Oh yes, I have to accept,_

_I made them believe I was one of them,_

_Dumb Muggles,_

_They thought I was their friend,_

_How couldn't they see they had reached their end?_

_face it, I'm a Death Eater,_

_And I'll do what's typically me,_

_Oh muggle, muggle_

_CHORUS:_

_Oops!...I crucio'd again,_

_I tortured him bad, and he cried in pain_

_Oh muggle, muggle,_

_Oops!...I crucio'd too much,_

_Now my muggle is dead,_

_I'll look for someone else._

_You see the thing goes like this,_

_I just laugh away_

_as they start wishing they ceased to exist_

_They scream, hit by my spell_

_as their limbs shake and twist in so many ways,_

_It appeals to my senses_

_I can't help it now so sue me,_

_Oh muggle muggle_

**Draco:**-as he sang the chorus he spoke to Hermione in her head telepathically- _Hermione. I'll need you for the talking part…think you can help._

**Hermione:**-looks at him surprised that he can talk in her head and nods-

**Draco:**_you'll find the lyrics in your pocket_

**Hermione:** -reaches in pocket and feels the paper-

**Draco: **_CHORUS:_

_Oops!...I crucio'd again,_

_I messed up his mind, and made him insane_

_Oh muggle, muggle,_

_Oops!...I crucio'd too much,_

**Hermione:**-gets up and grabs other mic. And gets on stage-

**Draco: **_Now my muggle is dead,_

_I'll look for someone else._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_**Draco:**__ "Hey, before you go, there's something I want you to see." shows him the wand_

_**Hermione:**__ "Oh, it's... interesting, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"_

_**Draco:**__ "Yeah, it's a wand" smirk_

_**Hermione:**__ "Oh, a wand... I was going to say a stick..."_

_**Draco:**__ "A 'stick'?! Well let me show you what this 'stick' can do!"_

_**Hermione:**__ "Be my guest!"_

**Hermione:**-walks off stage…knowing that she isn't needed. Even if this was about one of the unforgivable curses she still saw this humorous-

_**Draco: **__Oops!...I crucio'd a muggle again!_

_I guess I just lost my temper,_

_Oops!...I think I'll never have enough,_

_I love this painful Curse!_

_CHORUS:_

_Oops!...I crucio'd again,_

_I tortured him bad, and he cried in pain_

_Oh muggle, muggle,_

_Oops!...I crucio'd too much,_

_Now my muggle is dead,_

_I'll look for someone else._

**Draco:**-ends song and walks off stage as the crowd clapped-

**Severus, Lucius, Voldemort: **-claps loudly-

**Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry: **-claps somewhat softly-

**Hermione:**not bad…a scale from 10 to one…I'll give you a nine. NOT BAD!

**Draco:**-slightly blushes- thanks

**Hermione:**okay next one is….-looks back into hat and grabs another paper- Harry Potter.

**Harry:**Ummm…-stands over to Hermione- Remus, Sirius, Ron, and I are going to do a group song…that okay?

**Hermione:**yeah. Just as long as all of you guys sing.

**Harry:**we will

**Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry: **-nods and walk on the stage-

**Tune from "Yeah" by Usher in the background playing**

_**Ron: **__Peace up!_

_Quidditch crowd_

_**Sirius:**_

_Yeah, Ok! Azkaban!_

_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_**Sirius:**_

_Up in the air with my homies, tryna catch a little snitch, with my eyes wide open, cause you know how it is._

_I saw shorty she was checkin up on me, from her broom she was smiling like an angel you would think that she knew me._

_So I decided to chill_

_Then a bludger really heavy, pass me by and she was ready to jump_

_(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)_

_She's saying be careful, be careful,_

_So I went up and made a nice Quidditch move, she said baby you know_

_how to play thiiis_

_**Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Harry: **__**(Chorus)**_

_Yeah (yeah) dementors are trying to kiss me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up forgot they were here_

_Yeah (yeah) She and I could be more than just players_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew the whole crowd was screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_**Ron:**_

_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might be a good idea to let the snitch go,_

_Cause she deserves to win (she wants to win)_

_But I gotta keep it real now, cause Wood is mad and wants me to knock her of broom_

_But that´s just aint me. Hey!_

_Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is that it´s getting cold and theres only one thing to think:_

_Dementors are here, no!!_

_don´t want to go, I really think she´s for me_

_She´s been in quidditch team for about a year_

_how is that i´ve never seen her here?_

_then I said_

_**Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry: (Chorus)**_

_Yeah (yeah) dementors are trying to kiss me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up forgot they were here_

_Yeah (yeah) She and I could be more than just players_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew the whole crowd was screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Ludo!_

_**Lupin:**_

_Watch out!_

_Snape outfit's Riddikulus!, cause the boggart it´s really a vicious._

_And Ron! that rat should have died long ago, if you are clever youd realize what happened to it´s toe._

_Forget about the game, get your wand out, the dementors will kiss you and you won´t even shout._

_So make a patronus and it'll be off with they both: the dementors and the laughter of the Dark Lord._

_you want to win but you should know, if dementors reach you, you will lose your soul._

_How´re you feeling now?, when the Grim is on the grades and your heart in the ground_

_Lets play against the weather, cause Cho is looking and you want to do better_

_if you fall of your broom you will end up dead, but Dumbledore´s watching the game and he will save your neck._

_**Harry:**_

_Yeah (yeah) dementors are trying to kiss me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up forgot they were here_

_Yeah (yeah) She and I could be next Romeo and Juliet_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew the whole crowd was screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah Take that and rewind it back, Sirius got the wand to make Harry go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Lupin got the spell to make dementors go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Granger got the watch to make the time go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Cho Chang got the smile to make Harry go (clap)_

**Hermione: **-claps for them- GREAT JOB!

**Slytherin: **-don't can't/won't clap for them and just mumble- "it was okay" –and- "I've heard better…

**Voldemort: **I'll say this…I am impressed. Looking at what Severus showed me for you two, Weasley and Potter, as your grades. I am surprised you were able to achieve something for one. Besides defeating me ever once n a while.

**Harry and Ron: **"once in a while?" –hoping to get a confession from the Dark Lord-

**Voldemort: **don't push it –seeing what they were looking for-

**Harry and Ron: **-look at each other-

**Harry: **it was worth a shot

**Ron:** -shrugs and walks off, along with the other Gryffindors-

**Hermione: **Okay…next one -grabs paper out of hat- Professor Snape?

**Severus: -**now dreading this and sighs as he got up. Walks over to Voldemort and bows lower than usual- Forgive me my Lord, but, I pray that you'll forgive me for what I am about to say.

**Voldemort:**I'll give mercy to you…but next time inform me before acting Severussss

**Severus:**of course milord –rising from the ground-

**Tune of "**_**Mr. Grinch"**_** by Dr. Seuss plays in the background**

**Severus: **_You're a mean one, Voldemort._

_You really are evil._

_You're as gentle as a bludger,_

_You're as nice as Devil's Snare._

_Voldemort._

**Everyone, except Voldemort: **-eyes wide eyes and is thinking- _Is he even aloud to say this to his lord?_

**Hermione:**-thinking- _oh Sevy. please be okay_

_You're a bad Bertie Bott_

_With a gross snotty taste._

_You're so ugly, Voldemort._

_You broke so many mirrors._

_You have thin slits for nostrils,_

_And you are so very pale._

_Voldemort._

_I wouldn't touch you, with a_

_Thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot wand._

_You're a vile one, Voldemort_

_You have Doxies in your smile._

_You have all the tender sweetness_

_Of a very stupid troll._

_Voldemort._

_Given the choice between you,_

_I'd take the very stupid troll._

_You're a loser, Voldemort._

_Harry Potter beat you up._

_All he got was a lightning scar,_

_You lost all your powers._

_Voldemort._

_The three words that best describe you_

_Are, and I quote: Stink. Stank. Stunk._

**Voldemort: **-is now livid and body is shaking to control from his furiousness. Growls to Severus as he stands up- SEVERUS…YOU. ARE. SOO. DEAD. MEAT!!!! –Runs towards him- I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU LIKE DEATH AND YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU **NEVER** SANG THAT SONG EVER! –Is close to Severus-

**Others:**-hid for cover, even though he didn't spaz in the last chapter…they still would take caution-

**Hermione:**-not wanting Severus to get killed, runs right in front of Voldemort and hold on to him like dear life-

**Voldemort: -**realizing he can't go any further for Hermione was in his way to Severus, looks down-

**Hermione:**Voldie –uses nickname...hoping that using his nickname will calm him down slightly, which it worked- please keep your anger under control –asking pleadingly- it's Thanks Giving.

**Voldemort:**-glares at Severus, but manages to cool down, slightly- alright…

**Hermione:**-sighs in relief- do you think you can hold it…just for a little bit longer. Do you want to sing next.

**Voldemort:**gladly. Besides, I need to vent anyways. –walks on stage-

**Hermione:**-nods and walks back to seat next to Severus this time. Looks at Severus who seems to be standing stiffly- you alright, Professor?

**Snape:**thank you Miss Granger…5 points for saving my life. –not knowing how else to repay her for saving his life-

**Hermione:**-blushes- it was nothing…-looks back at Voldie-

**Tune of "**_**1985"**_** by Bowling for Soup plays in the background**

**Voldemort:**

_Harry just hit the wall_

_Never had it all_

**Harry:**-mouth is gapped open-

_His cousin is a pig_

**Harry: -**thinking-_how do you know that_

_And all his family is dead_

**Harry:**-glares at him-

_He dreams about a door_

_All thanks to Voldemort_

_He was born to stop him_

_So where is his plan_

_He was going to save the wizards_

_He was going to pass the NEWTS_

_He was going to save them all_

_From mighty Voldemort_

_Voldemort is his archenemy _

_Looks back in time_

_And sees that nothing has been alright_

**Lucius and Draco: **-starts to like this song and gets up and dances-

_Since he started Hogwarts_

_Everything's a problem_

_With Ron and Hermione_

_Helping him along the way_

_The Slytherins tell him that he's uncool_

_But he is preoccupied_

_With the, with the, with the Dark Lord _

_Whooo_

_The Dark Lord_

_Whooo_

_He's heard all the prophecies_

_He knows every line_

_From the one when he was born_

_Even Voldemort's_

_He's been knocked out, wham_

_Not a big Voldemort fan_

_Thought he'd get a hand_

_From Dumbledore_

_Where his fire bolt_

_Made of mahogany_

_And whose idea was it, to make him the start of the prophet?_

_When did he become, the chosen one?_

_Since he started Hogwarts_

_Everything's a problem_

_With Ron and Hermione_

_Helping him along the way_

_The Slytherins tell him that he's uncool_

_But he is preoccupied_

_With the, with the, with the Dark Lord _

_Whooo_

_The Dark Lord_

_Whooo_

_He hates his scar_

_It hurts him_

_When did Voldemort get inside his head_

_And did Ron become a keeper_

_**Ron:**_-glares at Voldie-

_Please make this stop, stop_

_So he can understand_

_Since he started Hogwarts_

_Everything's a problem_

_With Ron and Hermione_

_Helping him along the way_

_The Slytherins tell him that he's uncool_

_But he is preoccupied_

_With the, with the, with the Dark Lord _

_Whooo_

_The Dark Lord_

_Whooo_

_Since he started Hogwarts_

_Everything's a problem_

_With Ron and Hermione_

_Helping him along the way_

_The Slytherins tell him that he's uncool_

_But he is preoccupied_

_With the, with the, with the Dark Lord _

_Whooo_

_The Dark Lord_

_Whooo_

**Hermione: **-finds this humorous and is laughing-

**Harry and Ron: **-looking at Hermione and gaps at her- Hermione! Did you hear what he said about us!

**Hermione: **I know, but that's what makes it even more funny! –starts to gain control on laughing- sorry…sorry –now just chuckling, reaches into the hat again and gets out the next person's name- Mr. Malfoy, your up.

**Lucius: **-gets up and stands arrogantly and poses his sexy smirk-

**Tune by "I'm Too Sexy" from Right Said Fred**

_**Lucius:**_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

**Hermione:**-stops everything she is doing and stares wide eyes at that floor-

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

**Hermione: **-slowly claps- ….

**Ron: **-mutter to Harry- why am I **not** surprised that he sand this song?

**Harry: **-mutters back to Ron- because he's arrogant

**Remus: **-with his wolf senses he can hear Harry and Ron's conversation- too true. Too true

**Lucius: **-gets off stage with that smirk again on his face-

**Draco: **-stomach grumbles loudly- can we now eat….I think the food is starting to get cold…

**Hermione: **yes, let's go eat.

**Sirius: **Wait a minute! We didn't hear you sing yet

**Draco: **-know not worrying that he is hungry and now want to see what Hermione's going to sing- yes what are you going to sing?

**Hermione: **-knows she can't get out of this one- Alright –walks on stage and music starts-

**Tune from "Crushed" by Rosette plays in background**

**Hermione:** _I told myself today was gonna be the day_

_No more excuses 'cause I knew exactly what to say_

_Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday_

_My mind erased, and I let the moment slip away_

_Another night, got me sittin' here all on my own_

_Pickin' up the phone, but I can't get passed the dial tone_

_Rockin' my brain; goin' insane; again and again_

_I can't keep goin' this way_

**Guys: **-some are almost drooling at how beautiful Hermione sounds…-

_[Chorus_

_Crushed, by the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your fingertips_

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushed, by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell_

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_Crushed, that I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so I'm left, short of breath_

_With that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

_So I told myself that tomorrow's gonna be the day_

_And I keep on tellin' myself that I'm gonna find a way_

_And I won't be afraid, just like yesterday_

_Won't walk away_

_Never gonna let another chance slip away_

_'Cause I gotta know which ever way it's gonna go_

_Rest my heart and soul, 'cause there can never be no more_

_Rackin' my brain; goin' insane; again and again_

_I won't keep goin' this way_

_[Chorus_

_Crushed, by the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your fingertips_

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushed, by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell_

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_Crushed, that I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so I'm left, short of breath_

_With that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

-does a spell to make herself sing with two different words-

_[Bridge_

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_I dont' know just what to do_

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_Oh I..._

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_And so I'm left, short of breath_

_With that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so..._

_[Chorus_

_Crushed, by the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your fingertips_

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushed, by the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell_

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_Crushed, that I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so I'm left, short of breath_

_With that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

_[Bridge_

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_And the warmest touch that I've always missed_

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

_And so I'm left, short of breath_

_With that heavy feelin' im my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

**Hermione:**-looks at the guys and smirks- weren't expecting this book worm could sing could you?

**Guys:**-JUST nod there heads as a "yes"-

**Hermione:**Right…let's go eat dinner –walks over to her seat and sits down-

**Guys -**follow behind her and take their seats-

**Hermione:**who ready to say a blessing?

**Voldemort:**-stands up- I just want to say that this is truly has been the best Thanks Giving party I have ever been to and I want to thank you Hermione that you didn't make me kill Severus, though, I probably wouldn't have… -sits back down-

**Hermione:**Ummm…your welcome?

The big group ate their meals and laughed and talked about whatever came into mind. From the talent show to what they were doing right after they gradate…even though they had some time before that all happened.

Since everyone was soooo tired to even leave Malfoy Manor, they all just decided to sleep there instead.

Hermione got the guest bedroom, which was right next to Draco's bedroom.

Severus slept on the couch

Sirius morphed into his animagus and slept near the warm fire.

Remus slept over near the windowsill.

Lucius went to his room and slept there, no surprise there.

Harry and Ron had to, grudgingly, agree to sleep in Draco's room. It being the only one out of three bedrooms to have a fire to keep themselves warm.

Voldemort slept on the biggest comfiest couch of all. Snoring. Who would've guessed that the Dark Lord snored?

All in all everyone fell asleep peacefully

**Voldemort: **-snores loudly-

**Other guys, except Hermione: **-groan loudly remembering or is now realizing that the Dark Lord snored- great! –they whispered harshly-

**Hermione: **-who is snuggled in the sheets of the bed and has a smile in her face as she dreams of her best Thanks Giving she has ever had-

* * *

**(A/N:**-phew!- I am whipped out! I have been working this for five hours STRAIT!!! OMM I have not left this seat so you guys BETTER be happy that I did this. HAPPY THANKS GIVING, just incase I forget it. Okay it's official. This will/hope/might be the **ONLY** chapter where it is **27 pages long**. MAN are my fingers and eyes tried! Right now as I finish this it is now JUST turned 1:00 A.M. on Thursday, November 22, 2007! WOW! Am I –yawns- tired. 

**Me: **-starts to fall asleep- I hope you guys….-yawns- review...-head moves to right and falls asleep right in front of the computer-

**Lucius: **-who happens to walk in when he was about to tell me to go to bed, stops and stares for a second before shaking his head and walked over towards me- Too tired my Slytherin Princess? –smiles and lifts me up. Carries me to his bed and lets this writer fall asleep-

**Please review for this tired Slytherin Princess. It would mean a lot to her. You guys not review has made her think that you guys are now falling out of this story. I guess she was hoping that this would make up for the last chapter for you guys to THIS TIME, review. Please review. She could really use it. Good night and Happy Thanks Giving –turns out light and sleep on the other side of the bed-**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW –YAWNS- Okay Seriously I am going to bed! It's already 1:06 A.M. GOOD NIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW!! LONGEST I HAVE EVER DONE! IT is now 28 pages for this chapter! Means a lot to me! **


	11. Chapter 11: YOUR CHOICE!

**ARRR!!!! I hate this!!! I can't think of anything! Now that I finally know what Writer's block is…I am going to use it! **

**I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!**

(For those of you who don't know what it is…(like me)…I'll tell you what writers block is. It's when the writer can't think of a chapter/scene/story plotline or something like that. Did I get it right? For those of you who know it…review to me so then I can actually get the exact answer, please.)

**Okay this literally sucks!**

**That is why I **_**NEED**_** your help for me to write the next chapter. Please review for me! I need your help!**

**I seriously do!**

**I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS/GALS (THE ONES THAT COME UP ON MY REVIEW) THE CREDIT OF COMING UP WITH THAT IDEA. I REALLY WILL.**

**IF YOU THINK IT'S A DUMB IDEA…I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING!**

**I AM LIKE BEGGIN' OVER HERE!**

**PLEASE! SIVOUPLAY HELP ME! Give me your ideas. I'll give you the credit…I might just do more than one person's idea.**

**If you review you will most likely get a reply from me, but probably not if I can't. (Like if you aren't a member, but yet you still reviewed, and you didn't put your email so that I can send you a reply).**

**Hopefully you understood that.**

**So…come on you guys! Help me out! I know you guys love this story…I hope. I think.**

**Please! Oh please review!!!**

**I'm giving you guys the call and picking the next one. If I get this, your reviews, before ****Monday, December 10, 2007****, that is when I'll gather your reviews/ideas and put them in and hopefully find some time to get the next chapter up! Chio!**

**YOUR CHOICE**


End file.
